


Alpha Beta Omega

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gym, Hand Jobs, Lacrosse, Liam and Brett are roomates, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tattoos, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett and Liam are frat brothers who share a room, but have never shared a guy. They have different tastes, but then comes Theo, who appeals to both of them in every way...But of course, it doesn't just stop there.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam sighed as he leaned his head against the door to his room. He had been about to walk in when he had noticed the sock on the handle, bro code for Brett had a guy over, again.

 

When Liam had first been roomed with Brett, back as a dorky first year pledge desperate to get into his stepfather’s frat, he had been thrilled. Somehow, he had survived the disgusting hazing that had passed as an initiation, and had been roomed with a smoking hot guy to boot. But after their initial wild hook-ups, the two of them had decided that exclusivity didn’t suit them. Brett had a wandering eye, and Liam’s jealousy didn’t handle it well.

 

Now, two years on, they were friends, best friends, who flirted with all of the insanely hot guys that frequented their parties every weekend at Alpha Beta Omega, their fraternity. They had never shared a guy, but both had agreed that if the right guy turned up then they were both game. 

 

Brett tended to go for the sweet, shy boys. He liked to dominate them, lead them astray, pin them down. His latest conquest was exactly that, a quiet athletic type who played on the lacrosse team with them, Garrett, who screamed angelic innocence with his baby blue eyes, white blonde hair and plump rosy lips. Brett had joked at training earlier that he’d have them wrapped around his cock before the night was out, and he clearly hadn’t been exaggerating.

 

Liam, on the other hand, liked the muscular douchey guys. The ones who worked out and wore snapbacks and those stupid singlets that dipped down to show off every inch of their gleaming chests. 

 

With a pout, Liam turned away from the door and headed back out of the house, walking a few minutes down to the road to the gym. If he was going to be locked out of his room, he might as well do something useful with his time.

 

He spent a lot of time at Beacon’s gym, scoping out the talent while he pumped iron. Every now and again one of them caught his eye and he circled them for a few weeks, watching to see if their eyes were drawn to him as he stalked around the gym in his usual circuit of the equipment. Sometimes they were clearly straight, eyes sliding off of him like oil on water, disinterested, but sometimes they clung like honey, dripping down his skin. It never ceased to make him shiver with anticipation.

 

There was one particular guy that Liam had been watching for awhile now, months instead of his usual week or two. He wasn’t in the gym that often, or at least not at the same times that Liam was. He must work out regularly though, because he had muscles on muscles. And those muscles were covered in a plethora of tattoos. Liam longed to run his tongue over them, press kisses to each one while the guy told him their stories.

 

Tattoo guy was in the gym now, and Liam’s eyes lit up. At this late hour there was no-one else around. It was perfect.

 

He stood back, admiring the way the muscles across the other boy’s naked back clenched and rippled as he alternated his arms, pulling down a bar on one of the machines. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and he ignored Liam, headphones blasting music as he worked out with a single-minded determination that sent heat zinging through Liam’s body.

 

Tattoo guy moved on from the machine to do some pull-ups. He was hanging on and then lowering himself slowly, working every single muscle in his back. Liam decided it was time to make a move. He let his gym bag drop to the floor and ripped off his shirt, leaving it on top. He jumped up alongside him, grabbing the bar and moving at the same pace. Tattoo guy glanced at Liam, eyes flashing and Liam smirked at him.

 

He dropped from the bar, and moved over to his bag, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a long drag from it. He pointedly did not look at Liam, who was still doing pull-ups. Liam stared, completely shameless. If he was gonna walk around looking that hot, he had to expect to be looked at.

 

The water bottle dropped to the floor with a loud clunk as he moved to the opposite side of the gym. He stretched his legs and then stepped up to a machine, placing the bar on his shoulders. And then he was squatting, taking the full weight of what looked to be at least 300 pounds. Liam’s eyes were glued to his ass, mouth watering.

 

_ Please, please let him be gay, _ he pleaded to the heavens.

 

The cat and mouse game continued for almost an hour, tattoo guy moving around the gym with Liam trailing after him, joining him where he could and watching him where he couldn’t. His muscles ached pleasantly, a light layer of sweat coating his skin. Tattoo guy definitely knew his way around a workout. Liam licked his lips, wondering if it transferred to the bedroom as well.

 

Eventually, though, tattoo guy had had enough.

 

“What’s your problem?” He snapped, pulling off his headphones and glaring at Liam. His voice was deep, sending a shiver of lust down Liam's spine.

 

“I don’t have a problem,” Liam said with a cocky smile, eyes tracing down tattoo guy’s chest, drawn to the drops of sweat that were slowly rolling down his abs.

 

He rolled his eyes and stormed off, wrapping a towel around his neck and making his way towards the door, gym bag clenched in one fist.

 

“Wait,” Liam called. He paused right by the door but didn’t turn around. “What’s your name?”

 

“Theo,” he bit out, and then he was gone. 

 

Liam smiled, tattoo guy finally had a name. “Theo,” he whispered.

 

***

 

By the time he returned to his and Brett’s room, the sock was gone. Liam shoved the door open and wrinkled up his nose as the scent of sex overwhelmed him. Brett lounged on his bed in a pair of grey sweatpants, looking like the cat who got the canary.

 

“Jesus, Brett, you could have at least cracked a window.”

 

“I’m basking,” Brett murmured, a dreamy smile on his lips.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, dropping his bag at the foot of his bed and moving into the joint bathroom.

 

“Tattoo guy was at the gym again,” he called out as he turned on the shower.

 

“Oh yeah?” Brett asked. He got up from the bed and leaned in the doorway, watching Liam as he undressed. Liam was used to it by now and thought nothing of it. Brett knew every single inch of his body with intimate detail, it was impossible to be self-conscious after that.

 

“Yep, I finally learned his name. Theo.” He got into the shower and sighed as the hot water sluiced over his aching shoulders.

 

“Theo,” Brett mused. “Why does that sound familiar?”

 

“You know him?” Liam asked, turning his head to look at Brett.

 

“Isn’t he that guy who always has dozens of girls hanging off of him at our parties?” Brett asked. Liam frowned, rolling his neck as he thought back.

 

“I don’t remember him,” he admitted.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Brett chuckled. “You started avoiding the dance floor years ago.” Liam growled, having war flashbacks to girls grinding on his dick despite multiple and loud assurances that he wasn’t interested. They saw him as a challenge, and so Liam had given up on dancing, even though he loved it.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s him,” he continued. “I’ve watched him dancing a few times. He’s got some moves.”

 

“So he’s straight then,” Liam said mournfully.

 

“Unless he’s bi, maybe,” Brett said with a shrug, turning and walking back into their room.

 

“Damn,” Liam growled, letting his head drop under the spray of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night, and obviously Alpha Beta Omega were throwing the biggest party on campus. Liam had been helping to set up all day, hauling kegs in from off Brett’s truck and putting them in the cool room and then the DJ had needed help with setting up his booth and lights and Parrish asked him to run down to the store to get more vodka for the jello shots and next thing he knew it was already almost dark. Music was already blaring from the speakers and he could hear people starting to arrive.

“Liam, why aren’t you ready yet?” Brett asked, poking his shoulder from where he lay face down on his bed.

“I was busy,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Well hurry up,” Brett bitched. “We always go down together. I need my arm candy.”

Liam rolled over with a huff and glared at his best friend.

“Why don’t you just go with Garrett?”

“He’s old news,” Brett smirked. “Do keep up, Liam.”

Liam groaned as he sat up. His eyes wandered over Brett, taking in his appearance.

“You like?” Brett purred, his eyes glittering as he posed for his roommate. He was wearing baggy denim pants that hung low on his waist and a tight white singlet that showed off his muscular shoulders and thin waist. Liam was positive the shirt wouldn’t last more than an hour on his body; Brett liked to show off his eight-pack. Over that was a long, beaded necklace. His hair was artfully mussed, held back with a black bandana. And of course, he was wearing his usual cocky grin as he waited for Liam to finish his appraisal.

“Gorgeous, but you already knew that,” Liam said.

“You say the nicest things,” Brett smirked. Liam just shook his head with a wry grin. Slowly, he got off his bed and trooped towards the shower.

When he walked back out ten minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist and smelling of expensive cologne, Brett was sitting on his bed on his phone.

“Your boyfriend is gonna be here tonight,” Brett said, waggling his eyebrows at him.

“How do you know?” Liam asked, going through their dresser to find something to wear. He pulled on a pair of black briefs and then grey shorts with a black drawstring. They hugged his ass in a way that he knew was attractive. Brett could never keep his hands off him when he wore them. 

“Facebook,” Brett said simply, his eyes glued to Liam’s ass.

“You stalked him?” Liam sniggered. He rifled through the shirts hanging up but couldn’t find one that he liked.

Liam had been going to the gym nearly every day, hoping to see Theo again, but he had been frustratingly absent. He hadn’t seen him anywhere around campus either. He hadn't thought of trying to find him on social media.

“Wasn’t difficult,” Brett shrugged. “His full name is Theo Raeken, by the way. He’s studying biology. He’s single.”

“Anything else?” Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s about all I can tell you without adding him,” Brett replied. “Other than the fact that he is hot like burning.”

“Now that I knew,” Liam muttered, staring back into their dresser and making a frustrated sound.

“What’s wrong?” Brett asked.

“I can’t find a shirt,” Liam pouted.

“Don’t wear one then,” Brett smirked. “You look delicious just like that.” He slid off the bed and crowded Liam in against the dresser, their hips pressing together as he went through the drawers. “Maybe a few accessories though.”

Liam swallowed, his mouth running dry. Even after all this time, Brett still had this effect on him. Worse was that he knew it, knew that he could crook his finger and Liam would come running, no matter what else or who else he was doing. It had happened multiple times over the years, and Liam was too weak to say no.

“Here,” Brett said, smirking down at him as he tugged a black beanie over his head. He arranged Liam’s hair so that it sat just so, pulling back to admire the effect.

“Acceptable?” Liam asked, his heart racing. Brett’s eyes ran over him.

“One more thing,” he said. He turned and walked to his bedside table, pulling out a necklace. It was silver, with a large flat black stone. Brett’s fingers trailed over his skin as he placed it around Liam’s neck. “You look good enough to eat,” Brett said, biting his lip as his light eyes darkened with lust. His hands slid down Liam’s chest and around to grip his ass through his shorts.

“We won’t make it down to the party if you keep touching me like that,” Liam warned in a low voice.

“Tempting,” Brett said, sighing as he reluctantly pulled away from him. “You ready now?”

Liam grabbed his phone from where it had been charging and put it into his pocket. “Now I am.”

“Let’s do this,” Brett said, offering his arm to Liam. With a roll of his eyes, Liam took it. As always, confidence settled around him like a cloak. He might bitch about it, but hanging on Brett’s arm made him feel like he could conquer the world, or in this case, a hundred drunk college students.

***

Music thrummed through the speakers, pulsing like a heartbeat, a slow, sexy song. There were already a multitude of people dancing, grinding on each other.

Liam stood near the dancefloor, eyes searching the crowd for a familiar face. Brett stood behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders, leaning his weight against him.

“Over there,” he whispered, pointing through the grinding bodies. Liam followed his hand, finally seeing Theo.

He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black singlet. It left his arms bare, and Liam’s eyes tracked over them, breathless as always at the array of tattoos that covered every inch of muscled skin. The way his body was moving should be illegal, his hips undulating, fluid, sensual, mesmerising, as he moved in time to the music. In front of him there was a girl, a very pretty one, dressed in tight denim shorts and a lacy black bra. Her hair was loose, fluttering around her shoulders as she danced up against Theo.

“Who is she?” Liam scowled.

“Tracy Stewart,” Brett said, humming thoughtfully. “Notoriously bitchy. Always hangs out with Josh Davis. I thought they were a couple, to be honest.”

They continued watching them, Brett pressing kisses against his neck and shoulder as his eyes trailed over Theo’s body.

“He’s so hot,” Liam sighed.

“Told you he had moves,” Brett chuckled. “I watch him all the time. Something about those arms just does it for me.”

“You and me both,” Liam muttered, leaning back against Brett’s chest as lust tingled through his body, making him feel flushed. He already felt light-headed and he hadn’t had a single drink yet.

Tracey and Theo turned slightly, and then Theo was facing them. He looked up, suddenly, and noticed their attention. A light dusting of pink flushed across his cheeks and Brett whimpered.

“He blushed,” he whispered into Liam’s neck, hiding his face. “I think I’m in love.”

Blushing was one of Brett’s kinks, nothing got him more turned on more. Liam was quite partial to it as well, and his eyes burned as he caught Theo’s eye.

The music changed, become more upbeat, and Theo broke his gaze, smiling down at Tracy as they separated, bouncing around to the new tempo.

“Want a drink?” Brett asked. Liam nodded, and Brett pressed one last kiss to his skin before drawing away.

Liam ached with longing as he watched Theo dance with Tracy, wishing more than anything that it was him instead. He turned away with a sigh, only to be stopped short by someone wrapping themselves around him.

“Hey Liam,” the girl said, fluttering her eyelashes at him in a way that she probably assumed was attractive. Instead, it just made her look mentally challenged.

“Hayden” he growled, trying to step around her. She grabbed his arm, sliding her body up against his.

“You look so good tonight,” she moaned, her hand squeezing his arm while the other ran up and down his chest.

“I’m not interested, Hayden, you know that,” Liam said, glaring down at her. He would never hit a girl, but sometimes Hayden made him sorely tempted. She was the most rabid of his fangirls, refusing to give up on her sick fantasy of fucking him straight. He had lost counts of the amount of times she had broken into his room while he was sleeping, or been lying naked on his bed when he got back from lacrosse practice. Her determination was actually terrifying.

“Don’t be like that,” she pouted, her hands dropping down to his ass as she attached herself to his front like a koala, humping him and pressing kisses to his chest.

Liam stared down at her, revolted. Even if he were attracted to girls, he would never go for a girl like Hayden. She was a predator, one who he was sure would quite happily tie him down and rape him. He shuddered, firmly grabbing her arms and tugging her off of him.

“Hayden, seriously, fuck off,” he spat.

“Everything okay here?” A deep voice asked.

“I’m fine,” Hayden said, tears welling in her eyes.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Theo scowled. Liam blinked, turning to see Tracy and Theo standing beside him. His pulse raced. He looked even more attractive up close, a light sheen of sweat misting over his arms and neck.

“Take a hike, psycho,” Tracy said, sneering at Hayden. The girl glared at Tracy but did as she was told, walking away. Liam could feel her eyes burning against him and knew that it wouldn’t be the last time he would be seeing her. He shuddered.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah,” Liam shrugged, shaking his head as he looked into Theo’s gorgeous hazel eyes.

“That girl should be arrested,” Tracy said, grinding her teeth as she glared in the direction that Hayden had gone.

“If only,” Liam muttered.

“She bother you often?” Theo asked.

“Often enough. She doesn’t like to take no for an answer,” Liam explained. “Thanks for your help. I’m Liam, by the way.”

“Theo,” the other boy said with a smirk, “but you knew that.”

“Tracy,” the girl said.

“Nice to meet you,” Liam smiled.

“Romero’s a tramp,” Tracy said after a moment, “but I’m sort of surprised that a hot frat guy like you wouldn’t take advantage.” She frowned at him, looking at him like he was a mystery she wanted to solve.

“I’m gay,” Liam shrugged.

“He’s with Brett,” Theo said at the same time. Liam stared at him, shocked. Before he could deny this, Brett came up behind him and offered him a red cup filled to the brim with beer.

“All good, babe?” He asked, eyes flitting from Liam to the two people standing with him.

“We’ll leave you be,” Theo said, smiling awkwardly at Brett and grabbing Tracy’s hand, pulling her away and back onto the dancefloor.

“Wait!” Liam said, but they were already gone.

“What happened?” Brett asked, sipping at his drink.

“Hayden happened. They rescued me and I found out that Theo thinks you and I are dating,” Liam explained.

“So maybe that’s why he’s pretending not to be into you,” Brett mused.

“What makes you think he’s into me,” Liam muttered, swallowing down a large mouthful of his drink.

“The way he was looking at you before he noticed me,” Brett said, giving him a sultry smile. “Like he wanted to eat you up with a spoon.”

“Really?” Liam asked.

“Have you seen yourself tonight?” Brett asked, biting his lip as he looked down at Liam. “You look sinfully good. It’s all I can do not to drag you back upstairs and have my way with you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Liam smirked, looking up at him, ocean blue eyes darkening, a stormy sea of lust.

“The fact that I want that hot piece of ass between us,” Brett said in a low voice, sliding a hand along Liam’s chest and tweaking at a nipple as he turned his head to watch where Theo and Tracy were dancing once more.

“You want him too?” Liam asked, heart racing in his chest.

“I want to watch him blush while you suck him off,” Brett said, moving closer and biting Liam’s earlobe as he whispered into his ear. Liam’s cock twitched. “I want to tie him to my bed while I trace my fingers over every inch of his tanned skin.”

“Fuck,” Liam whimpered, hands digging into Brett’s waist as he stared at Theo, picturing it clearly in his mind.

“I want to hear that deep voice moaning my name as I plunge my cock inside him. I want to watch that gorgeous ass of yours waving in the air as he fucks you into the mattress. I want to see his face covered in our cum, dripping down onto his chest.”

Liam groaned, and Theo’s eyes found his and clung, staring wide-eyed at Liam as Brett continued to whisper in his ear all the filthy things he wanted to do to Liam and Theo in their bed. Red flushed down his skin as he clung to Brett, lust making his knees weak. He licked his lips, his mouth dry, and Theo bit his lip, before breaking his gaze and walking away.

“I told you he wants you,” Brett smirked as he pulled away. He left Liam there, panting, flushed, his cock throbbing in between his legs.

Liam weaved his way through the crowd, making his way outside and leaning over the balcony as he gulped down fresh air.

Just as he felt his heart starting to settle, he heard his name.


	3. Chapter 3

“Liam?” Theo said, staring at him from less than a metre away.

“Hey,” Liam said with a blush, glancing at him.

Theo came to stand beside him, leaning on the rail with his muscular forearms. Liam looked down at them, sighing.

“What are you doing out here?” Theo asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Liam shrugged.

“I needed some air. It was getting pretty hot in there,” he said.

“I can’t blame you,” Theo muttered. “Your boyfriend is gorgeous.”

“Brett’s not my boyfriend,” Liam said, turning to look at Theo.

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Theo said, looking down at his hands.

“It’s the truth. Brett and I are friends. We tried the relationship thing and it didn’t work out. I mean, we’re closer than friends probably have a right to be and I can never say no the prick, but that’s all it is.”

“Oh,” Theo said quietly.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Liam was hyper aware of Theo’s every movement; the deep breaths he was taking, the nervous tap of his fingers, the shift of his weight as he moved a bit closer. At the gym, Theo hadn’t seemed all that interested, but Liam was getting all the signals now. His heart raced in his chest. This was more than a conquest, more than just another guy. Liam had been following Theo with his eyes for months now, trying to glean as much information about him as possible, but the guy was an enigma, a ghost. He wanted to learn more about him, wanted to learn what made him tick.

“So that girl you were with,” Liam said, trailing off and looking at Theo.

“Tracy,” Theo offered.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded.

“A friend,” Theo said, giving him a shy smile that made Liam’s heart flip in his chest.

“So there’s no-one? I mean, you’re not dating anyone at the moment?” Liam asked quickly, feeling flustered. Where was that smooth charm he was so notorious for around the campus? He felt like he was tripping over his tongue, anxiety fluttering in his stomach.

“Not at the moment,” Theo said, his eyes dark.

“Good,” Liam said, staring back at him.

“Yeah?” Theo asked, biting his lip. Liam stared at his full, lush lips, holding back a groan. He nodded and blushed as he looked away from Theo’s mouth.

Theo smiled and moved in closer so that his arm was pressed against Liam’s.

“So why do I never see you around on campus?” Liam asked, glancing at him.

“I work two jobs,” Theo said with a shrug. “I came to Beacon on a scholarship but that only pays for my tuition.”

“So you study and work two jobs? That’s insane! How do you keep up?” Liam said incredulously, mouth gaping open. Liam struggled to keep up his grades just with playing lacrosse, there’s no way he could handle two jobs on top of it.

“A lot of red bull,” Theo admitted with a sigh. “But I don’t really have a choice. I need to get a degree and I need to eat.”

“That’s rough,” Liam said quietly, leaning into his shoulder.

“It’s weird,” Theo said after a moment.

“What is?”

“Talking to you like this,” Theo said with a frown, looking away from him. “You’re not what I expected at all.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“You have a bit of a bad boy reputation,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Both of you do. You fuck guys and then leave them high and dry the next day.”

“Oh,” Liam muttered, feeling a hot lick of shame. He looked away from Theo. “Yeah, I’ve been a bit of a dog the past few years. Mostly I was trying to make Brett jealous. And then when that didn’t really work I was just, I don’t know,” he trailed off.

“Trying to fuck the pain away?” Theo prompted.

“Something like that,” Liam sighed.

“You haven’t been with anyone recently though,” Theo said. Liam turned to look at him but Theo avoided his gaze, pink dusting his cheeks.

“How do you know that?” Liam asked incredulously.

“I’ve been paying attention,” Theo said, looking embarrassed. “I saw you checking me out in the gym a few months ago and I asked around about you. And I’ve been watching you at parties.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Liam smirked.

“Is that really so surprising?” Theo asked, his blush was creeping down his neck, and Liam bit back a groan.

“I just can’t believe I didn’t notice,” Liam said, shaking his head with a wry grin.

“So what brought it on?” Theo asked after a moment.

“Huh?”

“The abstinence,” Theo prompted him.

“I don’t know,” Liam said with a blush. “I’ve been a bit preoccupied.”

“With?” Theo pressed.

“You, mostly,” he sighed. “Every time I see you at the gym I swear my heart skips a beat.”

“Is that why you were following me around the other night?” Theo laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much. Why? What did you think I was doing?” Liam asked.

“I had no idea,” Theo shook his head. “But all I could think about was shoving you against a wall and kissing you, and I thought you had a boyfriend so I was pissed off.”

Liam sighed, his eyes darkening as he pictured it.

Brett chose that moment to come up to them, red cups in hand.

“You guys look way too serious out here,” he smirked, handing both of them a drink.

“Thanks,” Theo said, taking the drink from Brett with a blush. Liam took his, smiling, his eyes sweeping over Brett’s chest and stomach. As predicted, he had ditched the shirt and was now parading around, showing off his heavily muscled chest and abs.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes skimmed over Theo, from his red cheeks and down. His flirty smile made Liam’s heart flutter. When Brett looked at him like that, his cock twitched. When he looked at Theo like that, however, all of the blood fled his body and went straight down into his cock, aching and throbbing. He bit his lip, leaning back against the railing, eyes flicking from Brett to Theo. He wanted Theo, and wanted him badly, but god, if he could have both of them, he would die a happy man.

“You, actually,” Theo admitted.

“All good things, I hope,” Brett said in a low voice. Theo shuddered.

“Maybe,” Theo said, biting his lip. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Theo was acting shy, like he couldn’t quite believe that Brett was talking to him, and Brett was lapping it up, eyes shining with delight as he moved closer.

He herded Theo against the railing, placing one hand on either side of him, the same way he had to Liam only an hour ago in their room. Theo reacted much the way Liam had, holding his breath and going very still, eyes wide like a deer stuck in headlights. Liam turned, watching with interest as Brett leaned down, pressing a kiss to Theo’s cheek.

“You’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you?” He purred. Theo didn’t reply, just blushing furiously. It was the most adorable thing Liam had ever seen. “Oh, maybe not so little after all, hmm?” Brett continued, pressing their hips together in a slow glide.

Liam almost died as Theo whimpered.

“Christ,” he muttered, eyes glued to the way Theo was tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. The urge to pull his lip out from his teeth and soothe it with his tongue was almost overwhelming. Theo turned towards him, startled, as if just remembering he was there.

“Liam,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, pupils dilated, lower lip trembling as he panted. Brett continued to rub against him like a cat, a slow drag that made Theo whine.

“Yes, Theo?” Liam asked, moving closer. He could feel the heat coming off the two boys in waves.

“So cute,” Brett sighed, reaching one hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Theo’s heated flesh. “I could just eat you up.”

“What? I don’t?” Theo said, confused now as his eyes flicked between them. “You both?”

“Breathe, Theo,” Liam said, looking concerned. Theo was almost hyperventilating. Brett backed off a bit, giving the other boy some space.

“You ok?” He asked, tilting Theo’s head up and staring into his eyes.

“I don’t get it,” Theo admitted.

“Get what sweetheart?” Brett asked, brushing his thumb over Theo’s bottom lip. Theo swatted at his hand and Brett pouted but let it drop to his side.

“Why you two are doing this. Is it some sort of joke?” Theo asked.

“Theo,” Liam said softly, grabbing the other boys hand and holding it against his chest where his heart was pounding like a drum. “It’s not a joke. Not even close.”

“You promise?” Theo breathed, fingers twitching in Liam’s hold.

“Definitely. I have a massive crush on you,” Liam said, staring into his eyes, trying to convey how he felt with a look. “From the first time I saw you I knew it was something different. I didn’t want to just bed you and move on, I wanted to get to know you.”

Brett moved so that he had an arm looped around Liam’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re such a puppy,” he whispered, smiling fondly at him.

“So you like me?” Theo asked, looking shocked.

“He definitely likes you. You’re all he’s talked about for months now,” Brett smirked. “Everytime he sees you at the gym I have to hear about it for at least a week afterwards.”

“Shut up,” Liam grumbled, blushing as he looked away from Theo. “You like him too, you said you’d been watching him dance.”

“Wait, what?” Theo gasped.

“I love watching you,” Brett said. “I love the way you move. If you hadn’t been dancing with girls all the time I would have made a move ages ago.”

“So, is that why no guy has lasted more than a night recently?” Liam asked, turning slightly to look up at Brett.

“No one else is halfway near as interesting as Theo,” Brett shrugged.

“You have a crush on him too,” Liam smirked. “And you call me a love-struck puppy.”

“You are,” Brett scowled, looking embarrassed.

“He doesn’t like to admit that he has feelings,” Liam whispered to Theo conspiratorily, a smug grin on his lips.

“So you both like me, for real?” He said, a dazed look on his face.

“I didn’t realise we were both interested in you until he said your name the other day,” Brett admitted. “But yeah, we both like you.”

“And what about you?” Liam asked. “Do you like us?” His heart raced as he stared at Theo. Brett stilled, also eagerly waiting for his answer.

“I don’t know,” Theo said slowly. “I don’t even know you. Just the things I’ve heard, which, well.” He trailed off, eyes skimming down their bodies and then looking away. He crossed his arms defensively and Liam’s eyes dropped to them, admiring the bulging muscles and colourful ink that adorned them.

“Would you maybe wanna go on a date with us?” Liam asked shyly. “Get to know us a bit better?”

Theo gaped at him. “A date? With both of you?”

“I’m game,” Brett smiled. Liam nodded emphatically.

“Oh, yeah, ok,” Theo mumbled.

“Awesome,” Liam beamed.

“Until then though, we should go dance,” Brett said, his eyes gleaming. Liam’s mouth went dry as Brett grabbed his hand and then held his other out to Theo, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Shall we?”

Theo slid his hand into his and Brett grinned deviously as he walked backwards, drawing them both back inside and onto the dance floor.

The party was well and truly pumping now. The dance floor was crowded. Liam danced close against Theo’s front, one of his legs pressed between Theo’s muscular thighs. They ground against each other while Brett crowded in behind Theo, hands roaming as he pressed his hips against him.

He smirked at Liam over Theo’s shoulder as he slid his fingers under Theo’s shirt, slowly, teasingly lifting it over his head. Liam had seen Theo shirtless a few times now, but his mouth watered as his hands glided over Theo’s stomach, feeling his mucles ripple beneath his hands.

Strobe lights flashed around the room, illuminating Theo’s face in flashes of reds and greens and blues. Liam put his hands around Theo’s neck pulling him closer, and Theo’s slipped to his hips. Between them, Liam could feel Brett’s hands rubbing up and down Theo’s chest.

“I really wanna kiss you,” he whispered hotly in Theo’s ear.

Theo smirked at him, and leaned forwards, claiming his lips in a soft sensual glide. Liam moaned into his mouth and Theo’s tongue slipped in, lightly flicking against his own. His cock, already achingly hard, swelled even more, and Liam stared into Theo’s eyes, dazed as the other boy pulled away. His luscious plump lips were red, wet with saliva and Liam’s gaze turned dark as he thought about the other things he wanted to do with that sinful mouth of his.

Brett turned Theo around and Liam wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing close, head resting on Theo’s shoulder as he watched Brett lean down and kiss him. He felt the vibration of Theo’s moan as Brett nipped on his bottom lip, worrying at it with his teeth before sucking on it. Liam sighed happily, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on Theo’s neck, sucking on the flesh over his racing pulse, lathing it with his tongue.

It almost didn’t feel real, Theo being here in his arms, leaning up to return Brett’s kiss. He felt intoxicated, even though he had barely touched either drink Brett had given him, both being discarded after a few sips. He ran his tongue over Theo’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to each of his gorgeous tattoos, examining them in the flashing lights. Theo leaned back against his chest as Brett released his mouth, smirking down at the two of them. He ran a hand through his hair, drawing their eyes up and over his chest and up his muscular arm. He preened under the attention.

“Want to come upstairs?” He asked, slinging his hands around Theo’s hips and pressing against him.

“He’s not a conquest,” Liam scowled.

“No,” Brett agreed, his eyes glittering. “But don’t tell me you don’t want to get him into our room and kiss him until he doesn’t know his own name anymore.”

“Of course I do,” Liam sighed.

“Guys,” Theo muttered. “You know I’m right here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam said, kissing his cheek. “We know. I just don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“And if I want to?” Theo asked, turning slightly to look at him.

“See?” Brett smirked. “Come on Liam, don’t be a buzzkill.”

“I don’t think you’re a buzzkill,” Theo whispered. “But I really want to go upstairs with you. Please?”

Liam blinked at him, mouth gaping open. “Yep, let’s go,” he said, pushing Theo towards the stairs. Brett laughed as he followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam didn’t even remember walking up the stairs, too focussed on the mix of excitement and anxiety that was churning in his stomach. His hands trembled slightly as he held the door open as Theo and Brett brushed past him and entered the room. He closed it, keeping his back turned as he tried to get his racing heart under control. Was this really happening?

 

“Liam, are you ok?” Brett asked.

 

He nodded as he turned slowly, leaning against the door for support. What little light there was in the room came in from the open window, light streaming in as the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds.

 

Brett was facing him, shadowed, making it hard for him to see the other boy’s expression.

 

“I’m fine,” he said in a low voice, shaking his head with a wry grin, “just can’t actually believe this is happening.”

 

“Me either,” Theo said. Liam glanced at him, heart fluttering. Theo was turned to the side, a shaft of moonlight illuminating his neck and chest, drawing Liam’s attention to the purple flower that started on one side of his chest and moved up his collarbone and around his neck.

 

“What flower is that?” Liam asked curiously, moving closer and brushing his fingers over it. Theo shuddered, his eyes dark as he looked at Liam. Behind him, he could feel Brett move closer as well, peering over Liam’s shoulder at the tattoo in question. His knees felt a little weak as Theo took a shaky breath.

 

“It’s wolfsbane,” Theo said hoarsely, biting his lip as Liam’s soft touch tracked over the individual purple blooms until his hand was lightly pressed against his neck. He could feel the other boy’s pulse racing beneath his hand, his skin flushed with heat, and he felt a bit calmer knowing that Theo was just as nervous as he was.

 

“Wolfsbane?” Liam asked, his mouth dry. “Is there a story behind that?”

 

“There’s a story behind pretty much all of my tattoos,” Theo said in a low voice. He shifted nervously under his touch, his eyes dropping to Liam’s lips.

 

“Will you tell me?” Liam asked, his voice husky as he swayed closer, pupils dilated as he gazed at Theo’s lips. He hovered over them, feeling the heated puff of Theo’s breath against his lips. “Will you tell me your story?” 

 

Liam closed his eyes and breached the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his mouth, his lips barely grazing Theo’s, the light touch infinitely more intimate than the passionate kiss they had shared downstairs. He brushed a thumb over Theo’s pulse, eyes fluttering open as he pulled back, his lips tingling. “Please?” He whispered.

 

“Ok,” Theo breathed. “The wolfsbane tattoo is because I really wanted a flower tattoo but I didn’t want to get a rose or anything like that. I was flipping through a book of rare flowers and their meanings and I found this one.”

 

“So what does it mean?” Liam asked, leaning down and pressing his lips to Theo’s collarbone, placing a soft kiss on his heated skin.

 

“Misanthropy,” Theo smirked.

 

“Oh dark,” Brett said approvingly. He cuddled up to Liam’s back, wrapping a hand around his waist, the other reaching around Liam to join his fingers in trailing over Theo’s skin.

 

“What about this one?” Brett asked, hand pausing on the large scene over his right shoulder. It was huge, covering most of his arm, a bridge over dark flowing water, the moon shining over towering trees, and below it all, a lotus flower floating in the water.

 

“The worst day of my life,” Theo said quietly. Liam looked from the tattoo to Theo’s face, seeing the stricken look there and feeling anguish rip through his chest.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “You don’t have to tell us.”

 

“No, it’s ok,” Theo said, sighing, gazing into Liam’s eyes. “Talking about it helps.”

 

“Come on, let’s sit on the bed,” Brett said, soothing a hand down Theo’s arm and taking his hand, tugging it lightly. Theo allowed himself to be led. Brett sat with his back against the headboard of Liam’s bed, pulling Theo against his chest so that he was settled between his legs. Liam sat cross-legged in front of him, a hand on Theo’s knee as he waited for the other boy to speak.

 

“I was hiking in the woods with my sister, Tara,” Theo began, taking a shaky breath. Liam squeezed his knee.

 

“You have a sister?” He asked.

 

“Had,” Theo whispered. “We were mucking around by the bridge, Tara slipped and fell, hitting her head and she slipped under the water. It was dark, and I ran down and tried to find her, but by the time I did it was too late. I couldn’t save her.”

 

“Theo,” Liam whispered, crawling into his lap, cupping his face with both hands, wiping away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“No,” he said, lips trembling, his voice shuddering from his chest as he struggled to get the words out. “I know, but I still feel guilty, especially because-” He trailed off, his hand trailing up to the heart on the left side of his chest. Liam glanced down, looking at the tattoo, frowning at it. It was dark red, almost bruised, alongside of a large silvery scar that ran down the centre of Theo’s chest. Comprehension dawned.

 

“Your heart?” He asked.

 

“It’s hers. I was on the waiting list for a transfer. When she died they took hers and put it in my chest,” Theo said, his fingers digging into his chest. Brett laid his hand over it, interlocking their fingers and drawing it away. Liam leaned forwards, kissing the tattoo reverently, looking up into Theo’s hazel eyes.

 

“She saved you,” Brett said quietly, lips pressed into Theo’s hair. 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I got these tattoos to remind me to live life to the fullest, for her sake.”

 

“That’s beautiful,” Liam said, pulling away slowly. Theo gave him a watery smile, using his spare hand to rub at his eyes as he sniffled.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking embarrassed.

 

“Don’t be,” Liam said gently. “It’s part of you. It’s important.”

 

Theo nodded, and Liam’s eyes trailed to the other arm. “What about this one?” He asked.

 

It was dark green and black; a man in a gas mask. From underneath the eerie face, white lightning spreading all the way down Theo’s arm. He traced a finger over the largest streak of lightning and Theo shuddered.

 

“I was in the hospital for a long time. The doctors used to give me nightmares. I called them the dread doctors,” he explained, staring down at his shoulder with dark eyes.

 

“How old were you, when it happened?” Liam asked.

 

“Eight.”

 

“Jesus,” Brett said, kissing his shoulder. “You were just a kid.”

 

“That would be terrifying,” Liam said, gaze locked on the dark eye holes of the gas mask. His stepfather was a doctor, but he could understand how a little kid going through a  heart transplant would be scared of them.

 

“Definitely left an impression,” Theo said with a sardonic laugh. “The lightning is because they had to revive me once, a week after the transplant.”

 

“You’ve been through so much,” Liam said, shaking his head slowly. He kissed Theo’s shoulder, shuddering lightly as his lips touched the mask. His tongue traced over the lightning, and he felt a spark in his chest, a tiny realisation. He was already halfway gone on this boy, wanted him yes, but also wanted to know him, to know every part of him and how his mind worked. It made his hands shake as they slipped down to rest on the v of his hips, one palm pressed against each of the electric blue birds that nestled either side of his stomach.

 

“Swallows,” Theo said, a sizzle of heat flickering in his eyes as he stared down at Liam.

 

“What are they for?” Liam asked huskily.

 

“They have a few meanings,” Theo said, his voice shaking as Liam rubbed them slowly.

 

“Tell us,” Brett said into Theo’s ear, tugging at his ear lobe with his teeth.

 

“Freedom,” Theo said. “Birds signify freedom.”

 

“What else?” Liam asked, his tongue lathing at one of the birds, soothing over the surprisingly intricate feathers.

 

“It’s a sailor thing I picked up in a bar a few years ago,” Theo gasped, his hips bucking as Liam bit down on the other swallow, before sucking at it lightly. “If a sailor drowns, the swallows will carry their soul to heaven.”

 

Liam's heart ached. Theo was scared of drowning, because of his sister. He wanted hug Theo tight against his chest and soothe away the hurt. He  released Theo's swallow from his mouth and gazed up his body, eyes dark with lust as he watched Brett stroke his hands over Theo’s chest and stomach. Slowly, his eyes dropped to the tent in Theo’s pants. He smiled mischievously at Theo, eyes lidded as he pulled away. 

 

“What about the ones on your back?” He asked.

 

Brett smirked at Liam as he manhandled Theo, Liam moving out of the way as he forced Theo to lie face down on the bed. They sat on either side of him, Brett stretched alongside him while Liam knelt at the side of the bed. Their eyes trailed over the muscled expanse of skin laid out before them.

 

“Gorgeous,” Brett breathed, a soft sigh slipping from his mouth.

 

Covering the whole left side of his back was a large animal. At first glance Liam had thought it was a wolf, but on closer examination he realised that half of the face was of a different animal.

 

“This side is a wolf,” he said, smoothing his hand over it, “but what’s the other animal?” Liam asked.

 

“Coyote,” Theo muttered.

 

“Why both?” He prodded.

 

“Couldn’t pick one,” Theo said, turning his head so that he was looking at Liam. “Wolf means independence and perseverance, coyote is for adaptability and survival.”

 

“A lone wolf and a trickster rolled into one,” Brett mused.

 

“Pretty much,” Theo agreed. Brett smiled as he leaned down to kiss it, swiping across the tattoo with his tongue, staring at Liam as he did so. Liam watched him with dark eyes and then let them drop to the other side as Brett moved back. Liam leaned over Theo, his chest pressed into his side as he examined the tattoo on his right shoulder.

 

“It looks like a tree, but it’s upside down,” he said, sounding confused. It started as a stump, the gnarled roots spreading and tangling down his back in a haphazard manner. 

 

“It’s a nemeton,” Theo explained.

 

“What’s a nemeton?” Liam asked, leaning back to look at Theo.

 

“It’s a druid thing, a tree of power, a beacon for supernatural creatures,” Theo said. Liam frowned at him.

 

“So what’s the significance of that?” 

 

“It looks fucking sick,” Theo smirked. Liam laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“That it does,” Brett said, fingernails lightly scratching down the roots of the tree. 

 

Liam climbed up on top of Theo, one leg on either side of his ass as he examined the final tattoo, a large strand of dna down the length of Theo’s spine.

 

“Why dna?” He asked, leaning forwards and placing one hand on either side of Theo’s arms, caging him in. He pressed his lips to the back of Theo’s neck, waiting, hot breath puffing against the sensitive flesh at the top of his spine. He could feel more than hear Theo swallow nervously.

 

“The doctor’s used to say that I’m a genetic chimera,” Theo said, his voice shaking as Liam’s lips slowly dragged down a little further, a needy whine slipping from his mouth as he licked at a strand of dna. “Because I have two different types of dna in my body now.”

 

Liam paused over the broken link, biting down on it, reveling in the way Theo groaned, hips pressing back into him. His cock ached, and he growled as he licked at the mark he had left on Theo’s skin. All of Theo's tattoos told a story, an intriguing one. A boy who couldn't save his sister and was haunted by it, a boy who had nightmares, scared of the doctor's who had placed her heart in his body, a boy who hated humanity but longed for it, wanting to be independent and yet was stuck in one place. It humbled Liam as much as it thrilled him, that Theo would share this story with them, would open up to them enough to let his soul, who he was at his core, shine through.

 

“Fuck Liam,” Theo whimpered. 

 

He paused at the base of Theo’s spine, his eyes flicking to Brett, who was watching him with a desperate look in his eyes, one hand down the front of his pants, slowly rubbing up and down his cock. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked, lust making his voice low and rough.

 

“Very much,” Brett said breathily, biting down on his lip. Liam chuckled and Theo shuddered.

 

“Please,” he whispered, writhing beneath Liam’s lips. Liam pulled away and crawled up Theo’s body, pressing his hard length against Theo’s ass and rotating his hips slowly.

 

“Do you feel what you do to me?” He whispered into Theo’s ear. “Do you feel how much I want you?”

 

“Oh god,” Theo moaned, hands clenched into the blanket beneath him, “Liam, please.”

 

“What do you want? Tell me,” he demanded 

 

“Kiss me,” Theo pleaded.

 

Liam raised his hips so that Theo could turn around, immediately burying his hands in Liam’s hair as he pulled him down for a kiss. It was messy and desperate, their tongues meeting and clashing, swiping over the other as they panted into each other’s mouths, their hard cocks sliding together as Liam rutted against him.

 

Brett released his cock and reached up to grab Liam by the back of the head, tugging him away from Theo with a growl, turning him so that he could claim his mouth. “I want to be inside you,” Brett said, biting down on his lip harshly. 

 

“Oh god,” Theo moaned.

 

Brett turned to look at him, his eyes glowing. “Do you want to watch, Theo? Would you like that?”

 

“Yes,” Theo cried out, still panting at the friction of Liam’s cock dragging against his with only the thin barrier of his sweatpants and Liam’s shorts between them.

 

“Good,” Brett purred, pulling away and sliding off the bed. Liam returned to kissing Theo, completely hooked on his taste, his lips bruised and sensitive, tingling as Theo passionately kissed him back.

 

Brett gathered the things he wanted from his bedside drawer and placed them on the table next to Liam’s bed. He leant over Liam, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Time to play,” he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Fingers trailed down his back, making him shiver. He sighed into Theo’s mouth, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. This was a dream come true. Theo underneath him, his tongue stroking his own, hands buried in Liam’s hair as he arched up into him. Brett behind him, slowly pulling down his shorts and underwear, hands gripping and squeezing his ass. These boys were going to be the death of him.

 

“Fuck yes,” Liam moaned, pulling away and hiding his face in Theo’s throat as Brett leaned over him, leaving bites along his spine as he uncapped the lube. Theo slid his hands down Liam’s back and pulled him flush against his body at the same time as Brett pressed a long digit inside him.

 

Liam turned, looking at Brett over his shoulder. “Please,” he whispered, ocean blue eyes becoming dark as need and want made his pupils dilate.

 

“Christ,” Brett muttered. “I can never say no to you when you look at me like that.”

 

With his other hand, Brett pulled him up and against his chest and Theo let him go reluctantly. The move exposed Liam’s cock to Theo’s sight for the first time, and his eyes dropped.

 

“Holy shit,” Theo moaned. Liam preened, his cock twitching against his stomach.

 

Liam was quite short, but he well and truly made up for that in the cock department. It was long and thick and straight. Brett often called it the prettiest dick that he had ever seen, spending many a night worshipping it with his hands and tongue.

 

It might have given Liam a pretty big ego.

 

Brett reached around Liam, taking his cock into his hand and pumping it slowly. Theo watched, his mouth gaping open, his own hand rubbing against the tent in his sweats.

 

“Show me,” Brett commanded. Liam whimpered as Brett moved both hands, one on his cock and the other inside of him. Theo eased his cock out of his sweatpants, swiping his thumb over the head and spreading the pearl of pre-cum beading along his slit.

 

It was long and thick, though not as thick as Liam’s, a mouth-watering pink, and his eyes glittered with lust as he stared at the pretty picture Theo made, sprawled back against the headboard, one hand stroking along his stomach while the other wrapped around his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Theo moaned, his eyes fluttering, biting down on his lip as he started to move his hand, fucking up into his fist.

 

“Look at him, Liam,” Brett said into his ear. He could feel his smile against his neck as he added a second finger inside of Liam, making his breath hitch in his throat. “He’s so pretty, isn’t he?”

 

“So pretty,” Liam moaned, writhing in Brett’s hold, pants and whines slipping past his lips as Brett got him worked up. 

 

Suddenly, Brett released Liam’s cock, making him whimper, and shoved him down onto the bed so that his head was in Theo’s lap. “Suck him,” he said in a low commanding voice.

 

Liam wasted no time in complying, his lips wrapping around Theo’s cock and sucking eagerly, Theo crying out at the sensation and burying his hands in his hair. 

 

He squirmed as Brett added a third finger, moving them in and out of his body slowly. He groaned around Theo’s cock, the vibration making Theo curse, his fingers gripping almost painfully tight, his hips thrusting up into Liam’s mouth. This only made him moan louder, especially when Brett started to move his fingers faster.

 

“God,” Brett groaned. “I love when you moan for me, Liam.” He bent over Liam’s body, biting down on his shoulder, his fingers fucking into him almost brutally now. “I wonder if everyone downstairs can hear you, can hear the filthy sounds dripping from your mouth.”

 

His fingers began to grind against Liam’s prostate, massaging, the pleasure overwhelming. Liam pulled off of Theo’s cock, Brett’s masterful fingers making it impossible to concentrate, panting for breath against Theo’s thigh, moaning wildly and pressing his hips back to meet every stroke of Brett’s fingers. His body trembled.

 

Brett sat back up, yanking Liam up as well and leaning around to kiss him. Brett moaned, tasting Theo on his tongue, licking into mouth as he chased it. Liam whimpered, a long whiny needy sound as Brett removed his fingers from his ass.

 

“Brett,” Liam begged against his lips. “Please, I need you.”

 

“And you can have me, baby boy,” Brett said with a grin. “Turn around.”

 

He manhandled Liam until he was lying against Theo’s chest, the other boy immediately pulling him close. Liam turned his head, pressing a sloppy kiss to Theo’s lips. He turned back, hands sliding down to grip his cock, so worked up 

 

“Look at the two of you,” Brett breathed, slick fingers rolling the condom over his gorgeous cock. “Staring at me with those wide, beautiful eyes, just waiting for my cock.”

 

“He’s got a mouth on him, doesn’t he?” Theo groaned, hands sliding up and down his chest before pinching and rubbing Liam’s nipples.

 

Brett grinned wickedly, his silver eyes twinkling. “You’ll pay for that one later, handsome.” Liam felt Theo’s chest shake as he laughed.

 

“I look forward to it,” he said, his hips moving in tiny circles underneath Liam, his cock rubbing against his back, quietly groaning in Liam’s ear.

 

“Brett,” Liam cried out, writhing under Theo’s hands, his legs splayed as his hand moved furiously over his cock. He was mindless with pleasure but he ached, ached so hard, desperate to be filled. 

 

“I got you, baby boy,” Brett crooned, crawling over him and pulling his legs apart even further. “I’m here.”

 

He lined himself up, sinking inside of Liam with a low groan while Liam sobbed with relief.

 

“Hold his hands,” Brett said to Theo. “I’m not ready for him to cum yet.”

 

“No,” Liam whined, hips thrusting up as Theo wriggled out from underneath him and hovered above him, grabbing his hands away from his cock and pulling them above his head.

 

His cock hung in Liam’s face, and he leaned up, sucking at the tip. Theo’s eyes darkened as he looked down at him, moving closer so that Liam could reach.

 

“Christ, Liam,” he groaned, fingers tightening around Liam’s wrists.

 

He lapped at Theo’s cock, lathing it with his tongue, arching up into Brett’s slow thrusts.

 

“Baby boy,” Brett sighed. “You’re too much, you know that?”

 

Liam glanced at him, excitement sizzling through him at the lustful look in Brett’s eyes. He held Brett’s gaze as he licked a long stripe up the side of Theo’s cock, goading him.

 

“Naughty,” Brett growled, hips snapping as he slammed into him. Liam wailed as he set a punishing pace, bucking in Theo’s hold, Brett’s hands holding his legs with bruising force. His cock bounced, slapping against his stomach with every hard thrust. “Naughty.” Thrust. “Boys.” Thrust. “Get.” Thrust. “Punished.”

 

And then he pulled out of Liam entirely, a wicked grin on his lips as Liam keened, eyes watering.

 

“No, no, no, please Brett, please,” he begged.

 

Brett always did this to him, dominated him, turning him into a quivering mess, working him like a violin until he was so high strung that he exploded. It infuriated him as much as it thrilled him.

 

A raised eyebrow at Theo made him pull away as well, sitting back on his heels so that Liam could no longer mouth at his cock. He sniffled, lower lip trembling as he looked up at Brett.

 

“Please Brett,” he whispered desperately, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks.

 

Brett leaned over him, letting go of his legs so that he could brace Liam’s face with his hands, smoothing away the tears. “Baby boy,” he purred. “If you’re gonna be a filthy fucking tease, then you can work for your orgasm. Up you get.”

 

Theo let Liam get up, both of them standing on shaky legs as they watched Brett lie down on the bed, stretching out and giving Liam a languid smile. “Come sit down in my lap, Liam.”

 

Liam went to do so, only for Brett to growl at him. 

 

“Facing the other way,” he instructed.

 

Liam blushed, crawling onto the bed so that he was facing away from Brett, his ass hovering in the air over Brett’s body. Brett grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them, kneading the flesh as he stared down at Liam’s hole.

 

“Gorgeous,” he breathed as he guided him onto his cock, sighing as Liam sunk down. “Now be a good boy and suck Theo’s cock.”

 

Theo moved to kneel in front of him near the end of the bed, putting his fingers in Liam’s mouth and forcing it open. Liam licked his fingers, groaning eagerly, fisting his hands in the blanket underneath him as he rolled his hips, ass working over Brett’s cock and sucking it in greedily.

 

“Open wide,” Theo smirked, holding his cock up to Liam’s mouth. Liam complied, and was rewarded with a hard thrust from Brett, forcing him onto Theo’s length, almost gagging.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to focus on sucking Theo’s cock and riding Brett’s, bouncing from one to the other, both of them giving them occasional thrust to ruin his rhythm, making him go deeper. 

 

Brett held his hips, holding him still as he started to fuck up into him hard and fast. Liam’s thighs burned, his arms trembling and eyes watering as Theo buried his hands in his hair, petting him as he did the same, one hand moving to his mouth to press a finger in and keep it open wide as he fucked his face.

 

“So good,” Brett moaned. “Baby boy, you take my cock so well.”

 

Theo moaned, hips stuttering. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“On his back,” Brett growled.

 

Theo pulled out of Liam’s mouth and he fell onto his face on the mattress, arms no longer able to hold him up. He heard Theo groan and felt the hot splash of his cum landing on his back, dribbling down his spine. Theo collapsed to the side, panting as he watched them.

 

“Please,” Liam moaned, biting at the mattress beneath him. “Please Brett, I need to cum.”

 

Brett pulled out and knelt behind Liam, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling him upright. He bit down on his shoulder, and then he was using his other hand to guide himself back inside of Liam’s ass. “Then cum, baby, cum for me.”

 

The change in angle made him see stars, as every hard thrust of Brett’s cock hammered against his prostate, and moments later Liam was wailing, his own cum coating his stomach as he pumped his cock, milking out every last drop.

 

Brett pulled out, shoving him back down as he pulled off the condom and jerking his cock a few times before he was groaning Liam’s name, hot stripes of cum splattering his back, mingling with Theo’s.

 

Liam shivered, panting against the mattress, his ass and throat tender, feeling sweaty and sticky.

 

“You look amazing like this,” Brett said hoarsely, swiping a hand through the mess on Liam’s back, tracing patterns.

 

Theo huffed a laugh as he sat up on his elbows, looking down at Liam’s back.

 

“What did he write?” Liam mumbled.

 

“Brett was here,” Theo sniggered. 

 

He turned his head, gazing at Theo with sleepy eyes. Brett leaned forwards and kissed Theo softly on the mouth, a pleased smile dancing on his lips. “Don’t think I forgot about you, handsome,” he smirked as he pulled away. 

 

Liam bit his lip, eyes wide as Theo grinned at Brett. “I can’t wait,” he said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Well, you’ll have to wait a little bit,” Brett sighed, looking down at his softening cock. Theo pouted and Liam rolled onto his side.

 

“Don’t worry, give him half an hour and he’ll be good to go again,” he said, voice hoarse.

 

“I hope so,” Theo said, glancing between them, looking like all of his Christmas’ had come at once. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

Liam laughed and winced slightly as the movement pulled at his sore throat.

 

“I’m gonna shower,” he sighed.

 

He got to his feet, legs bowed as he hobbled towards the bathroom. Brett laughed, and Liam stuck a finger at him as he shut the door firmly behind him. 

 

Five minutes later he walked back out to find them curled around each other in Liam’s bed, Brett with his face buried in Theo’s neck, sound asleep.

 

“Maybe longer than half an hour,” Liam whispered, amused.

 

“It’s fine,” Theo smiled. “This was fun.”

 

“Very fun,” Liam agreed, crawling onto the bed and under the covers until was cuddled up against Theo’s other side. “I hope we haven’t scared you off. We can be pretty…” He trailed off.

 

“Intense?” Theo finished for him. Liam nodded. Theo leaned over, kissing him on the lips tenderly. Liam sighed, kissing him back. “I liked that. Neither of you were holding back at all. It was crazy hot.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam asked.

 

“You looked so good moaning and begging,” Theo said, his eyes dark with lust. “I want to be the one to do that to you, to make you do those things.” Liam felt his cock twitch with renewed interest.

 

“After we have a nap, you can do whatever the fuck you want,” Liam promised.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Theo smirked, biting down on Liam’s bottom lip and nibbling at it.

 

“Go to fucking sleep,” Brett grumbled.

 

“Bossy,” Theo snickered, yelping when Brett pinched his nipple. “Alright, alright. We’re sleeping.”

 

Liam interlocked his fingers with Brett’s, smiling at him. Brett gave him a sleepy smile in return. They closed their eyes, smiles still on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam awoke to the sound of a moan in his ear. He blinked, eyes squinting open as he looked for the source of the noise. His gaze was immediately drawn lower, where Brett was bobbing eagerly up and down on Theo’s cock, one hand gripping each hip just below his swallow tattoos.

“Holy shit,” Liam whimpered, feeling his cock twitch.

“Tell me about it,” Theo moaned from beside him.

He glanced back up. Theo had his hand pressed to his mouth, biting down on it, trying to swallow down his noises. Liam reached up, tugging it away and leaning up to kiss him.

“Don’t,” Liam said, his voice gravelly from sleep, “I want to hear you come apart.”

“Mmm I love it when you talk dirty,” Brett sighed. They both looked back down, moaning at the sight of Brett licking around the head of Theo’s cock, pulling away slightly, a string of saliva linking them. Brett licked his lips, and Liam felt his mouth run dry. He loved it when Brett sucked his cock, but somehow it was even more erotic watching him do it to someone else.

Brett’s eyes glittered as he breathed over Theo’s cock, blowing on it gently. It twitched, and Brett smirked, doing it again.

“Not complaining about my mouth anymore, Raeken?” He crooned, sucking lightly on just the tip, lips and tongue gliding over it.

“Fuck no,” Theo groaned, hips bucking, trying to force him deeper. Brett pulled away, making him whine with frustration.

“Why so impatient handsome?” He taunted, blowing on his cock once more.

“Oh god,” he whispered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them. “This is how I die.”

“What a way to go, though,” Liam snickered.

He leaned down, capturing Theo’s nipple in his mouth, lathing it with his tongue, his hand rubbing up and down the firm muscles of his chest and stomach, feeling them flex beneath his fingers as Theo writhed in Brett’s grasp.

Brett swallowed down Theo’s cock skilfully, his lips gaping around Theo’s girth. Liam reached down, rubbing a thumb over Brett’s cheek, feeling Theo’s hard cock underneath.

Meeting Brett’s lustful gaze, he smiled. “Gorgeous,” he breathed.

Brett hummed in agreement, eyes darkening as Theo cursed and shuddered.

A loud knock on the door, made all of them pause, eyes wide in horror as they stared at each other.

“Get it,” Brett hissed. Liam scowled.

“No, you get it,” he grumbled.

“I’m busy,” Brett smirked, licking Theo’s cock like it was a sweet, eyes glittering as he stared at him. Liam whimpered, transfixed.

The knocking came again.

“For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, he got to his feet, not bothering to put on any pants. If someone was gonna knock on their door at this hour of the morning, they could put up with seeing his cock.

“What?” He snapped, unlocking the door and opening it. “Oh, Garrett.”

Garrett stood in front of the door, his eyes trailing up and down Liam’s body, blushing furiously. Liam quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hi,” Garrett said, swallowing nervously. Liam smirked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms as he took in the other boy. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white singlet, with the words ‘come in me, bro’ emblazoned on the front. His arms were bare, the muscles bulging as Garrett fidgeted, his fingers locking and unlocking.

“Is that a suggestion or a request?” Liam asked, licking his lips.

“Huh?” Garrett said.

“Your shirt, Garrett,” Liam grinned. “Is it a suggestion or a request?”

Garrett just blinked at him, mouth gaping open like a fish. Liam stared at them, remembering Brett’s comment about having them wrapped around his cock. Liam’s cock was already hard and aching from watching Brett suck off Theo, and it twitched at the thought of Garrett doing the same to him.

“Is Brett here?” Garrett asked eventually.

A loud moan came from the room behind Liam, and he winked. “Yeah, he’s here. A little preoccupied at the moment.”

“Oh,” Garrett said, looking crestfallen.

“Liam, what the fuck is taking so long?” Brett growled.

Liam turned to look at him over his shoulder. “It’s Garrett,” he informed him. “He wants you to come in him.”

“Well, fucking let him in then,” Brett said.

Liam turned back, watching with dark eyes as Garrett blushed even harder. He opened the door wider, biting back a grin as Garrett caught sight of Brett furiously pumping Theo’s cock as he sucked at the head. “You heard the man, in you come,” he purred, reaching forward and grabbing Garrett’s singlet, tugging him inside and shutting the door and locking it again.

He nudged Garrett closer. “Theo, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Theo.”

“Hi,” Theo gasped, eyes unfocused as he held onto Brett’s hair for dear life, a red flush across his neck and chest, sweat beading on his skin.

“Um, hey,” Garrett said, eyes wide as he stared down at the back of Brett’s head, watching the tip of Theo’s cock slide in and out of his mouth. “Is this normal for you guys?” Garrett muttered to Liam. “I mean, I heard a lot of rumours, but none of them said you two were into sharing.”

“This is a more recent development,” Liam said, glancing at him. Garrett bit his lip, eyes trailing up Theo’s chest, taking note of all the tattoos. Liam left him to it. He would stay or he wouldn’t.

Liam knelt down beside Theo, stroking his damp hair away from his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How are you going there, sweetheart?” He crooned.

“I need to cum,” Theo whined. “He won’t let me cum.”

Liam glanced down, only just noticing the vice-like grip that Brett had around the base of Theo’s cock. “Yeah, he does that,” Liam said sympathetically.

Brett looked up at them, pulling off of Theo’s cock with an obscene pop, eyes flickering between the three of them as he thought. Liam could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, the plans being considered and discarded rapidly as he decided how he wanted them all. They lingered on Garrett’s shirt, reading the script there.

“You don’t have to stay,” Brett said quietly. There was an oddly vulnerable look in his eyes, one that made Liam’s heart ache in his chest. He had thought that Brett had used and discarded Garrett, but maybe there was more to the story.

“It’s ok,” Garrett said. “I’d like to. Stay, that is.”

Theo cursed again as Brett licked his slit, humming thoughtfully, the vibration against the head of his cock too much for him. Liam stroked his hair, cooing at him, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Come here,” Brett said after a moment, gazing into Garrett’s eyes. Garrett drifted closer, biting his lip as he stared down at Brett. “Take off your shirt.” Again, Garrett complied, stripping it off and throwing it away.

“Please,” Theo begged. “God, I need to cum.”

“Isn’t he a pretty little thing?” Brett said, smiling at Garrett.

Garrett looked at Theo, eyes darkening. “He’s gorgeous.”

Brett hummed again and Theo started sobbing. Liam turned his head, swallowing the sounds with his own mouth, his tongue massaging Theo’s, stroking it.

“Shhh, baby, I got you,” Liam whispered against his lips, wiping away his tears. “It’s nearly done. You’ve been so good.”

“Liam, please,” Theo whined.

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against them. Brett sighed happily, and Liam looked down at him, waiting to see what he would do.

“What do you think of Theo’s cock?” Brett asked. “Touch it.”

“Please,” Theo begged.

Garrett moved even closer, trailing his fingers up and down Theo’s cock before gripping it loosely in his hand, thumb moving over the engorged head. “It’s a nice cock,” Garrett said, licking his lips. Theo moaned, closing his eyes tightly, a pained expression on his face.

“You want to taste it, don’t you?” Brett said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Yes,” Garrett breathed.

“You can taste it, go on,” Brett encouraged. He slid off the bed, giving Garrett room, hand still tightly wrapped around Theo’s leaking cock.

Garrett glanced up at Theo, silently asking permission. He let go of his cock, and Theo’s eyes flew open, whimpering desperately.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Theo?” Garrett asked, biting on his full bottom lip, scraping over it with his teeth.

“Yes, please Garrett, suck my cock,” Theo whined, bucking his hips. Garrett smiled, looking pleased.

He crawled onto the bed, taking Brett’s previous position, engulfing Theo’s cock in one swift move, his lips pressed against Brett’s fingers.

Theo screamed, biting into his hand to try and muffle the sound. Brett laughed, caressing his swollen balls, looking at Liam, who pulled Theo’s hand away.

“I told you,” he scolded. “I want to hear you.”

Garrett set a punishing pace, sucking Theo’s cock like he did it for a living, every movement looking sensual. Liam’s eyes widened as he watched, one hand dropping to his neglected cock, pumping it slowly to the glide of Garrett’s mouth over Theo’s length.

“Good boy,” Brett crooned, petting his hair. “Your lips look so good wrapped around his cock.”

Garrett moaned, and Theo screamed again.

“I can’t take it,” he begged, his voice hoarse. “No more, please.”

“I’m gonna let go,” Brett whispered conspiratorially to Garrett. “Are you ready?”

“Mmm yes,” Garrett said, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth open and waiting.

Brett let go, and Theo howled as Garrett licked eagerly at the tip, cum almost spraying from his cock like a hose, rivulets of it running down Garrett’s chin, unable to swallow it all.

With a tug at the back of his head, Brett pulled Garrett away from Theo’s still leaking cock, examining his face, looking pleased.

“Perfect,” he said, swiping his finger along Garrett’s bottom lip, pushing some of the cum back into his mouth. Garrett licked his finger eagerly, and Brett’s eyes widened. He leaned down, licking into Garrett’s mouth, tasting Theo’s cum and moaning.

Liam whimpered at the sight, feeling his own orgasm rapidly approaching, fist moving furiously over his cock. With a low drawn-out moan, he came over his hand. He closed his eyes, gasping for breath, waiting for his heart rate to slow as he pumped his cock languidly, forcing out every stray drop.

When he opened his eyes again a minute later, it was to see Garrett and Brett still kissing, their hands moving over each other’s bodies. Brett pulled away to lick Garrett’s face, deft fingers dropping to Garrett’s jeans to undo them.

Liam watched them for a moment, before turning his attention down to Theo. He was staring up at the ceiling, a blissed out look on his face, panting for breath, still shuddering through the last pulses of his orgasm. Liam wanted to clean him with his tongue, to taste him, but he knew from personal experience that it would be painful. Not that that ever stopped Brett from doing it to him, but Liam liked to think that he was nicer than that.

“Alright there, Theo?” He asked, stroking his cheek, gazing down at him.

“I’m dead,” Theo rasped. “Deceased. Leave me here to die.”

“It’s like that, the first time,” Liam smirked. “Pretty intense, right?”

“The first time?” Theo said, almost looking like he was gonna start crying again. “You expect me to do that again?”

“Well, not if you don’t want to,” Liam laughed.

“I’ve never cum that hard in my life,” Theo muttered, glaring over at Brett, who was helping Garrett out of his jeans.

“It was hot,” Liam said, biting at his shoulder. Theo turned to look at him, eyes shining green in the morning light drifting in from the partially open window.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“It was incredible,” Liam nodded. “I can see why Brett likes it so much, watching someone come completely undone like that. You looked like a work of art.”

Theo stared at him, blushing. “Stop it,” he murmured.

“What? It’s true,” Liam shrugged. “You’re gorgeous, Theo.”

Theo rolled onto his side, hands reaching up to grab Liam and pull him close, kissing him tenderly. “You're gorgeous as well, Liam.”

“I know,” Liam said, his eyes twinkling.

“Humble, too,” Theo laughed, looking at him affectionately. He sighed, leaning back against the bed again, looking down his body. “I feel disgusting though, I need a shower.”

“Want some help?” Liam asked, eyes gleaming.

“Oh, definitely,” Theo smirked.

Liam stood and helped Theo up, holding him flush against his chest and kissing him. Theo sighed into his mouth, their tongues stroking languidly.

“We’ll leave you guys to it,” Liam said after he pulled away, glancing over at Brett and Garrett. Brett waved a hand at him, not pulling away from where he was attached to Garrett at the mouth.

Liam chuckled, and tugged Theo into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few months had been wild to say the least. Theo had been at first surprised, and then a little bit concerned when Liam started trailing him around the gym. He’d heard the stories; everyone who used the gym whispered his name in the change rooms, awed or envious or disgusted. They’d never really crossed paths though. Theo worked out often, sure, but mostly it was late at night when no one else was around and he could work himself to the point of exhaustion, eventually walking home and collapsing into bed, finally able to sleep.

 

It had been a risk, going upstairs with Brett and Liam that first night. He’d sort of expected them to get a bit hot and heavy, fuck him hard and fast and then set him loose, like they apparently did to everyone else. Instead, it had been one of the most sensual and erotic experiences of his entire life to date. The next morning had been even better. Garrett had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He’d meant it when he had said to Liam that he had never cum so hard in his life. And the tender way Liam’s hands had trailed his body in the shower as he cleaned him had made Theo feel safe and cherished.

 

He wasn’t giving that up for anything.

 

Liam and Theo had been dating, officially, for the past three months, though they weren’t exclusive as such. It was more of an open relationship, sometimes with Brett, sometimes with Garrett, sometimes with all of them. He was still sore from the previous weekend, when Liam and Garrett had spit-roasted him while Brett whispered in his ear and pinched his nipples, playing with his cock while he told him what a handsome boy he was.

 

Yeah, he could live with this, for sure.

 

Theo had learned pretty early on in their relationship that Liam liked to watch. It didn't matter who it was or what they were doing, whether it was kissing or hands wandering or sex, Liam's eyes would be drawn to it like magnets, unable to look away. If he ever wanted to get Liam in the mood, all he had to do was undress and start touching himself and Liam would be there, eyes dark and lustful as they trailed over his body like honey. 

 

Which was why, when Liam trailed off mid-sentence, eyes going wide, Theo immediately turned to see what had caught his attention.

 

In an alleyway between two shops, there were two boys. A darker boy was leaning against the wall, muffling his moans with his own fist, his other hand buried in the light brown hair of the other boy, who was on his knees in front of him, bobbing up and down on his cock with an admirable amount of enthusiasm.

 

“Holy shit,” Liam breathed. His eyes gleaming as he watched his cock disappearing in and out of the pink mouth of the other boy. The contrast of his pale hands gripped into ebony skin was breathtaking.

 

With a groan that was audible even through his fingers, the boy came, shooting all over the kneeling boy’s face, reaching down to spread it over his skin, and then pulling him up, both of them moaning as they kissed messily.

 

Theo tugged at Liam’s hand, eyes dark with lust. They rushed back to Theo’s room, ripping each other’s clothes off and fucking furiously on the carpet, to worked up to make it to the bed. Liam had complained later about the state of his knees, but the satiated look in his eyes told Theo that he hadn’t minded all that much.

 

The next day he was over at Liam’s frat walking with Liam, Brett and Garrett when they were stopped by the ABO president, Jordan Parrish.

 

“Hey kids,” he beamed, slapping Liam on the back. “Just the dudes I was looking for.”

 

“What’s up, Parrish?” Liam asked, eyes darkening slightly as he looked at his president. The older man was infamous for his nudie runs during wild parties, and he was packing some serious heat. Liam had had a crush on him from the moment he had watched, mouth gaping open, as Parrish had slid past him in the long hallway wearing nothing but socks, three socks to be precise, at his first frat party.

 

“We’re got a new bunch of pledges arriving later on today that need to be given the tour, you guys cool to organise that for me?” He asked, winking at Liam.

 

Liam sighed, and Brett snickered. “Yeah man, we can handle it. What time are they arriving?”

 

The doorbell rang, and Parrish smirked. “Oh look, that might be them right now.”

 

He laughed, walking away, and Brett rolled his eyes.

 

Theo had picked them up from lacrosse practice, and he looked dubiously from Brett, who was dressed in long gym shorts and nothing else, to Garrett, whose shirt was clinging to him like a second skin, and finally to Liam, who still had wet hair from his shower and had also decided to forgo a shirt.

 

“This should be interesting,” he muttered, as the four of them made their way downstairs.

 

Liam and Brett opened the door, looking at the ten 10 guys standing on the other side.

 

There was a dumbstruck silence.

 

“I told you this was the hot guy frat,” one of them hissed. Theo glanced at him over Liam’s shoulder, eyes widening slightly as he recognised the two guys from the day before. From the muttered curse that slipped from Liam’s lips, it was clear that he did as well.

 

“Hey guys,” Brett said, winking at them, “welcome to Alpha Beta Omega.”

 

“Are all the guys here as hot as you?” Someone asked.

 

Theo looked at the guy in question, eyes darkening. The first thing that caught his eye was his sparkling blue eyes, framed with the longest lashes he had ever seen. They were gleaming as he looked between the four of them, looking them up and down and biting down on his luscious full pink lips. Next was the pale skin, dotted across his nose and cheeks with a smattering of freckles. He was flushed, pink dusting his cheeks.

 

As they watched, the boy took off his snapback, running a hand through his glorious floppy golden locks, before smoothing it away from his face and putting the hat back on.

 

“Well?” He asked.

 

Theo blinked, realising that all four of them had been staring at him. “They’re all this hot,” Theo said, amused. “They are not, unfortunately, all gay.”

 

“Pity,” he sighed, smirking at Theo.

 

“It is,” Theo agreed. He turned to look at Brett, who was staring at the boy with such naked hunger in his gaze that Theo almost moaned.

 

“Brett, are you going to show these guys around?” He asked hoarsely. Brett blinked, frowning slightly as he looked down at Theo.

 

“Huh?” He muttered.

 

“The tour? Pledges? Hell, even introducing yourself might be a good start,” Theo teased.

 

Brett nodded slowly. “Right, right.” He cleared his throat. “I’m Brett, this is my third year at Beacon. This dork is Liam,” he said. Liam waved awkwardly, still trying to drag his eyes from the two boys. “And this is Garrett,” Brett continued. Garrett gave a friendly smile.

 

“And I don’t live here,” Theo interrupted. “But anyway, I’m Theo.”

 

All of the pledges muttered hellos, and Theo moved out of the way as Brett invited them inside. They trailed after him and the other two like lost puppies.

 

“Why was Liam staring at us, do you think?” Theo heard one of the boys mutter. He snickered, drawing his attention.

 

“Because we saw you two yesterday, putting on a show in the alleyway,” Theo explained. The boy blushed, biting his lip. The other boy just looked smug.

 

“I guess you guys liked what you saw then?” He goaded.

 

“Oh definitely,” Theo agreed. “We rushed back here and fucked like rabbits.”

 

“So you’re gay then?” The third boy asked, the angelic one, sidling up to him and joining their conversation as they trailed at the back of the line.

 

“I am,” Theo agreed. “I’m also taken.”

 

“By Liam,” the boy prompted.

 

“Yes,” Theo said, smiling softly as he looked up to where Liam was explaining something to the rest of the pledges. He shook his head, looking back at the three boys. “What are your names, anyway?”

 

The ebony boy smiled. “I’m Mason, and this is my boyfriend Corey.” He indicated the pale boy that had been so enthusiastically sucking his cock the previous day. “And this is our friend, Nolan.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Theo smirked.

 

The pledges in front of them kept moving, and the four of them followed. They stopped in the next room, and Garrett started talking. Theo zoned it out, watching Brett, whose eyes were burning into him.

 

“Are you fucking him too?” Nolan whispered in his ear. Theo shuddered as Brett’s eyes went dark, watching them interact.

 

“I’m fucking all three of them,” Theo whispered.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan gasped. He turned to Mason and Corey. “We definitely chose the right frat.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Mason agreed, eyes fixated on Brett. “Like is that guy even real? He has an eight-pack. Do you know how hard it is for the human body to actually have an eight-pack?”

 

“You should see his dick,” Theo sighed, winking at Brett.

 

When they moved into the next room, Liam and Garrett led, while Brett hung back. 

 

“What are you whispering about back here?” He asked, hand sliding possessively down Theo’s back.

 

“Your dick,” Theo said, looking up at him with a wicked grin.

 

“Oh, well that’s alright then,” Brett laughed.

 

“I’d love to see it,” Nolan said, biting his lip as he gazed at them.

 

“Nolan,” Mason hissed. “He literally just told you that they’re all taken.”

 

“I want to be taken, by all of them, at once,” Nolan sighed, eyes misty as he thought about it.

 

Theo swallowed, his pants uncomfortably tight as he pictured it as well. That gorgeous pale, freckled skin spread out on Liam’s bed, legs splayed, mouth gaping open, begging for their cocks.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, freckles,” Brett crooned, reaching over to brush a finger over Nolan’s lower lip. Nolan sucked it into his mouth, licking it, coating it with his saliva. Brett’s smile was sinful.

 

Theo glanced over at Liam. He was watching Brett and Nolan with hungry eyes. Garrett noticed them as well, eyes sweeping over the scene and smirking.

 

Looked like Nolan might get his wish after all.

 

They continued out to the backyard, where they found Parrish and a few of the other fourth year frats cooking a barbecue.

 

“Here they are,” Parrish crowed, waving tongs in the air. “The new recruits.”

 

“And this is Parrish,” Garrett said, patting Parrish on the shoulder. “The captain of this ship, president of ABO.”

 

Parrish moved closer, eyes raking over each of the ten boys, a big happy grin on his face.

 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” he smirked. “What do you think, Scotty?” He turned to a guy standing over by the barbeque, beer in hand.

 

“They look like they can party,” Scott said slowly. Theo had always thought that he looked like a cute little puppy, with floppy hair and an easy smile. He was a serial monogamist, always with a girlfriend dangling off his arm. The latest one, Malia, smiled at the pledges, showing her teeth. She creeped Theo out a bit, to be honest.

 

“One way to find out,” Parrish grinned.

 

If there was one thing Parrish knew how to do, it was throw a rager. The sound of the music pumping brought all of the frats out of their rooms, and soon the new pledges were mingling, beers in one hand, snags in bread in the other.

 

Nolan had taken it as an opportunity to flirt outrageously with all four boys. He was currently perched on a bench next to Brett, all but in his lap, one hand stroking up and down his thigh, a cheeky smile on his face as Brett whispered in his ear. Garrett sat on Brett’s other side, leaning closer so that he could hear as well, eyes shining with mischief.

 

Liam was sitting next to Theo, thumb rubbing over Theo’s hand as his gaze flickered from Nolan and Brett, to Mason and Corey. The latter had hidden themselves away over behind a tree and were devouring each other’s mouths. 

 

“You look like a kid in a candy store,” Theo snickered, drawing Liam’s attention.

 

“Sorry,” Liam blushed.

 

“You can make it up to me later,” Theo said in a low sultry voice. Liam shivered, his pupils dilating as he licked his lips. He heard Brett laugh, and they both turned to see the three boys watching them.

 

“Get a room,” Brett smirked.

 

“Gladly,” Theo said, standing up and tugging Liam to his feet as well.

 

Nolan made a disappointed sound, and Brett cupped his chin, turning his face towards him.

 

“What’s wrong, freckles?” He asked.

 

“I wanted to watch,” Nolan sighed, a delicious pout making his lower lip tremble. Theo bit back a groan. He might look like an angel, but he was clearly anything but.

 

“You want to watch Theo and Liam fuck each other’s brains out?” Brett asked, eyes glittering.

 

“Yes, please,” Nolan begged.

 

Brett chuckled, sending heat directly to Theo’s groin. Pleasure always followed that sound.

 

“I think that could be arranged,” he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam didn’t wait to see if the others were following, he knew they were. Instead, he grabbed Theo’s arm and all but dragged him back into the house and up the staircase. Theo, growing impatient, picked Liam up, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Theo, kissing his face and neck as he walked them to Liam and Brett’s room.

 

Theo shoved him against the door, attacking his lips with a growl, kissing him hungrily. Liam moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he buried his hands in Theo’s hair and responded with enthusiasm.

 

“Are they always like that?” Liam heard Nolan ask.

 

“Oh yeah,” Garrett chuckled. “Always.”

 

“Here, let me get that for you,” Brett purred, pressing his chest along Theo’s back and unlocking the door. They almost fell through when Brett pushed it open, stopped only by firm grip Brett had on one of Theo’s arms.

 

Liam’s eyes opened as Theo put him down in the middle of the room. Theo took a few shaky breaths before opening his eyes as well, turning to glance at the three boys standing by the open door. They stepped in, Brett closing it behind them and locking it.

 

“We should probably lay down some ground rules,” Theo said, a pained expression on his face.

 

“I agree,” Brett nodded. “Noley, sit down here with me.” He dragged Nolan and Garrett over to his bed, and Liam and Theo sat opposite them on Liam’s bed.

 

“Noley?” The blonde boy asked shyly.

 

“Did you prefer Freckles?” Brett asked, looking down at him with an amused smirk.

 

Nolan blushed slightly, but then shrugged. “You can call me whatever you want,” he whispered. Brett’s eyes darkened and Nolan bit down on his lip.

 

Liam and Theo watched them, thoroughly entertained. Theo leaned over and kissed Liam’s neck, whispering into his ear. “He’s a little tease, isn’t he?” Liam murmured his agreement, watching as Nolan played Brett like a fiddle, all pouting lips and batted eyelashes.

 

Theo cleared his throat, smirking as Brett jumped, tearing his gaze from Nolan’s lips and meeting his gaze. “Ground rules,” Theo prompted.

 

“Right,” Brett said, shaking his head to clear it. He leant back on his hands, gaze moving to Garrett, who was watching Brett with a hungry expression on his face. Brett smiled at him, a wicked promise of what was to come. Reluctantly, he looked away and back to Liam and Theo.

 

“I think that, as this is Nolan’s first time joining us and we don’t really know him yet, that there will be no sex,” Brett suggested. Theo nodded, remembering back to his first time with the two boys. Neither of them had had sex with him that night, or even the next day. It had still been amazing though.

 

Nolan pouted, and Brett chuckled. “Sorry Freckles, that’s the baseline rule around here. Liam and Theo are having sex, and we’re gonna watch them.”

 

Liam sighed as Theo started to stroke his hands over Liam’s body, pinching his nipples. 

 

“There’s still a great deal we can do without sex,” Garrett pointed out, trailing a hand up Brett’s thigh with a sultry smile. Nolan perked up, eyes considering as he looked between Brett and Garrett.

 

“Like what?” He asked, sounding excited.

 

“Kissing, for one,” Brett said, looking at Nolan’s lips again. Nolan nodded eagerly, and Brett gave him a predatory grin that had him swaying forward, lips parted. Brett held him back. “Not yet, Noley.”

 

Theo lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. He pushed Liam back onto the bed and started kissing his way down his chest.

 

“Touching,” Garrett suggested, “you can touch all you want, pretty boy.” Liam’s eyes were glued to Garrett’s hand as he slipped it inside of Brett’s pants, stroking along his cock. Brett sighed, his head tilting back as Garrett started to press soft kisses along his neck.

 

“What about blow jobs?” Nolan asked, also watching Garrett’s hand moving inside of Brett’s pants, licking his lips.

 

“That’s ok too,” Brett agreed. Theo made a noise of agreement as he pulled Liam’s shorts down, exposing his cock. “And I think that’s far enough for one night.”

 

Liam moaned as Theo swallowed him down, drawing the attention of the three boys, who had been too caught up in their discussion to notice Theo undressing Liam.

 

“Holy shit,” Nolan breathed, watching with wide eyes as Theo worked himself down on Liam’s cock until he had the entire length in his mouth and pressing down the back of his throat.

 

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Brett sighed.

 

“Yes,” Nolan breathed.

 

Liam couldn’t decide where to look. Theo bobbing up and down on his cock was one of his favourite sights, but the wandering hands and breathy sighs from the other bed kept distracting him.

 

“It’s ok,” Theo said, pulling off of his cock. “You can watch them.” Liam glanced down at him.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“You won’t be able to stop yourself anyway,” Theo smirked. He kept Liam’s gaze as he licked the head of his cock, but they fluttered closed again as he focussed on working as much of Liam’s cock into his mouth as he can.

 

Liam turned his head just in time to see Brett claim Nolan’s mouth, hand stroking along the blonde boy’s flushed cheek as he kissed him. Garrett had Brett’s pants down around his ankles and was now kneeling between his legs, worshipping Brett’s cock with his tongue.

 

Brett seemed to sense him watching, pulling away from Nolan and meeting his gaze. They glittered silver as they swept over Liam’s body, taking in the way Theo was sucking him. Nolan was watching as well, licking his lips, his tongue running back and forth as Theo pulled off, stroking him with one hand as he lapped at Liam’s balls.

 

“Oh god,” Liam moaned, eyelids growing heavy as his pleasure mounted.

 

“Keep them open,” Brett growled.

 

Liam tried to look at him, his gaze unfocused, lust making his brain fuzzy. Theo sat up, swiftly shucking his pants and underwear and crawling between Liam’s legs. He kissed and nipped at Liam’s neck, grinding their bodies together.

 

“He’s like a work of art,” Nolan groaned, eyes sweeping down the muscled expanse of Theo’s arms and back, taking in the coloured tattoos that littered his body. Brett hummed his agreement as he grabbed Garrett’s hair, making the other boy whine as he released Brett’s cock.

 

“Shall we play with our new toy?” Brett asked, running his hand through Garrett’s hair gently. Garrett’s eyes flicked to Nolan and he licked his lips.

 

“Sounds good to me,” he said huskily.

 

Liam and Theo were lost in each other, moaning as Theo licked into Liam’s mouth along with every thrust of his hips, their cocks trapped between them, gliding against each other.

 

Garrett got up and moved to Nolan’s other side. They made short work of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Brett turned his head and resumed kissing him, while Garrett kissed and licked Nolan’s neck, sucking bruises into his pale skin. Nolan moaned deliciously into Brett’s mouth as he tweaked a pale pink nipple.

 

Brett pulled away from Nolan’s mouth and leaned down to suck at his nipple, lathing it with his tongue, while Garrett claimed his mouth, kissing him gently but thoroughly.

 

“What do you want to see them do next?” Brett whispered huskily into Nolan’s ear.

 

Nolan moaned, turning his head to look at Liam and Theo writhing against each other on the bed. “Theo,” he groaned. “I want to see him fingering Liam open.”

 

Brett smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his pretty mouth. “Good boy.”

 

He stood, moving over to the bedside table and pulling out some lube. Grabbing Theo’s hair, he pulled him back, waiting until Theo focussed on him.

 

“Nolan wants to see your fingers buried in Liam’s ass,” Brett smiled, holding out the lube. “Doesn’t that sound fun?” Theo took the bottle from him, glancing over to see Nolan staring at them, naked want in his expression. He nodded, and Brett leaned down to kiss him, smiling happily against his lips. “Give us a good show,” he whispered.

 

Theo sat back, pushing Liam’s legs up and separating them. “Hold on,” he said in a low commanding voice. Liam looked up at him, eyes dark as he grabbed his legs and held them open. He turned his head, watching as Brett moved back to Nolan, sitting on the bed and pulling him back in between his legs so that his back was resting against Brett’s chest. 

 

Garrett curled up at their side, one hand trailing up and down Nolan’s chest as he rested his head on Nolan’s shoulder. All three of them had their eyes trained on Theo as he uncapped the lube and dribbled some onto his fingers.

 

Liam was painfully turned on, and he squeaked when Theo finally circled his hole before slowly inserting one digit. Brett’s eyes snapped to his face, watching as he bit his lip while Theo moved his finger in and out.

 

“Don’t,” Brett growled before Liam could press his hand over his mouth. He moved it into his hair instead, gripping his locks and crying out as Theo added a second finger, slowly coaxing Liam’s body open.

 

Nolan whimpered, and Liam’s eyes dropped to where Brett was stroking his thumb around and around the head of Nolan’s cock.

 

“He’s taking Theo’s fingers so well, don’t you think Noley?” Brett asked, biting down on the shell of his ear. Nolan shivered. “How about another finger?”

 

“Yes,” Nolan whined, arching into Brett’s hand. “Please,” he begged.

 

“Add another finger, Theo,” Garrett said hoarsely, tugging at his cock with his free hand, still tweaking Nolan’s nipples with the other.

 

Theo grinned up at Liam as he inserted a third finger. Liam let go of his leg and reached down to grab his cock, fisting it in time with each thrust. Theo pushed his leg up, giving him better control as he pistoned his fingers in and out of Liam’s body.

 

“Please, please,” Liam begged, mouth gaping on as Theo shoved his fingers in, wriggling them against his prostate. Tears welled in his eyes as his head fell to the side.

 

“Ask him what he wants,” Brett breathed in Nolan’s ear.

 

“W-what do you want, Liam?” Nolan panted, hips bucking into Brett’s fist.

 

Liam’s mouth dropped open and he moaned, trying to find the words he needed, to think past the haze of lust that fogged his mind. “Please, your cock,” Liam begged.

 

Nolan was rising to his feet but Brett pulled him back down with a laugh. “Not your cock, Freckles.” Nolan whined and Brett tightened his grip on Nolan’s length. “Not today, at least.”

 

Theo smirked at Nolan and then looked down at Liam. “Do you want my cock, Liam?” Theo asked, pulling his fingers out.

 

“Yes,” Liam whimpered, arching off the bed desperately. 

 

Theo’s eyes flicked over to where the three boys were touching each other, watching eagerly  “How do you want him?” He purred.

 

Brett waited for Nolan to reply, his hands moving over his body, idly tweaking his nipple and stroking his cock. He arched up, biting his lip as his eyelashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks.

 

“Nolan,” Liam begged. “Please.”

 

Growing impatient, Garrett picked Nolan up out of Brett’s lap and placed him between them, slapping Brett’s reaching hands away from the blonde boy. “Focus,” he said in a low voice grabbing Nolan’s chin and making him look at Liam. “Liam’s waiting.”

 

Nolan released his lip, eyes flickering from Liam’s pouting mouth to his gaping hole and then up to meet Theo’s intense stare.

 

“I’m waiting, pretty boy,” Theo purred, slowly pumping his cock as he watched him.

 

“Bend him over,” Nolan said, arching a brow at him challengingly. “And hold him down.”

 

“This one’s almost got as big a mouth as you do,” Theo said to Brett.

 

“Careful,” Brett said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “You remember what happened last time.”

 

Theo licked his lips, trying to hold back a grin. Liam moaned, remembering it as well. 

 

“Theo, I need you,” he keened. “Please baby.”

 

He wiggled out from under Theo, turning his body. Theo helped him, moving back so that he could pull Liam’s ass up into the air.

 

Liam moaned loudly as Theo finally, finally sunk into him. He had one hand tightly digging into Liam’s hip, while the other was pressed firmly in the middle of his back, holding him down. Liam could do nothing but moan and watch the three boys on the other bed jerking off as they watched him in turn.

 

Theo set a punishing pace, whispering encouragement and endearments under his breath as he fucked into him. Garrett and Brett smirked as they made constant suggestions.

 

"Harder," Garrett growled.

 

“Oh, he liked that,” Brett laughed as Theo pulled all the way out and slammed back in. “He just went cross-eyed.”

 

“Do it again,” Garrett moaned, his hand moving faster over his cock.

 

Theo complied with a grin, slamming into Liam and then grinding into him. Liam sobbed, hands fisting in the sheets below him, his hips writhing as he tried desperately to move.

 

Nolan drank it all in, hand barely moving on his own cock, completely entranced.

 

“Alright there, Nolan?” Brett asked huskily.

 

“Yes,” Nolan breathed as he turned to look at him. “I think this might be the best day of my entire life.”

 

Brett smiled at him fondly. “Hopefully it’s the first of many to come,” he said gently.

 

“I hope so too,” Nolan said firmly.

 

Garrett kissed his shoulder and Nolan turned towards him, looking down at him. “I want you to stay as well,” Garrett admitted. Nolan smiled, leaning down to kiss him, and Brett sighed happily as he watched.

 

Liam’s eyes grew heavy again as Theo resumed his thrusting, making his cock brush against the bed below him with every snap of his hips. His cock was leaking, the friction quickly bringing him close to orgasm.

 

“I’m close,” he whined.

 

Theo’s hand slid down further to grab his hair, and he pulled Liam up until he was flush against his chest. He bit down into Liam’s shoulder, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he grew close to his own orgasm. LIam moaned wildly, taking his cock in hand and pumping it furiously.

 

They came together, Theo groaning into his neck as Liam clenched around him, his cock spurting stripes of cum on the mattress below him. He wailed Theo’s name, panting and trembling as Theo crushed him against his chest, holding him still as he emptied himself inside of him.

 

“Fuck,” Brett whispered. “You two are so beautiful.” His expression was pained, his fist working furiously over his cock, twisting around the head on every upstroke, hips twitching.

 

“Suck him,” Garrett whispered into Nolan’s ear.

 

Nolan eagerly scrambled off the bed and onto his knees, watching him with dark eyes as Brett eased to the end of it, hand gripped around the base of his own cock.

 

“Open your mouth,” Brett said and Nolan did so immediately.

 

Brett wiped his leaking cock along Nolan’s lower lip, sighing as Nolan licked it, moaning eagerly as he lapped up along his slit.

 

“God, he has a mouth for sucking cock,” Garrett moaned.

 

“So do you,” Brett smirked. “Why don’t you join him?”

 

Garrett’s eyes darkened as he moved to join Nolan on his knees in front of Brett. He licked up Brett’s length as Nolan sucked on the head, before dropping down to suck one of Brett’s balls into his mouth. They teamed up, their mouths meeting for hungry kisses, licking and kissing around Brett’s cock,. He didn’t last long under their assault, painting their faces with his cum as they sat patiently waiting, mouths open. 

 

He moaned as they turned and began kissing and licking it off of each other’s faces, before kissing and jerking at each other’s cocks. Moments later they were both moaning as they reached their peaks, cum making their stomach sticky as they continued to writhes against each other and kiss.

 

Sated, they all collapsed onto the bed together, limbs tangled.

 

Liam and Theo were already dozing on the other, wrapped up in each other.

 

“You’ll really let me come back?” Nolan whispered into Brett’s chest.

 

Brett tightened his hold around him. “You’re not going anywhere,” he promised.

 

Nolan sighed happily, snuggling into him.

 

Brett looked down at him with an affectionate smile. He had Nolan pressed against one side and Garrett tucked in against the other. His last thought before he fell asleep was that they were going to need  a much bigger bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Nolan woke slowly, warm and content.  He had one arm and leg loosely thrown over Brett’s body as he used his chest as a pillow. He nuzzled closer, lips dragging over the other boy’s nipple. A soft sigh made him open his eyes, tongue darting out to tease before moving to look up into sleepy blue eyes.

 

“Morning,” Brett rumbled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Hi,” Nolan whispered, entranced by the way Brett’s skin glowed in the soft morning light. He stretched, joints popping, showing off his tanned skin and long, lean, wiry frame. Combined with his sleepy eyes, it made him look like a large cat, a lion maybe. Nolan licked his lips as he watched him.

 

“S’early,” Garrett complained, eyes scrunched up as he tightened his arm around Brett’s hip.

 

“Garrett’s not a morning person,” Brett chuckled, flopping back down against the pillow and pulling Nolan back into his side. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Amazing,” Nolan admitted, ducking his face down, looking around the room. He pouted lightly when he saw that Liam and Theo were already gone.

 

“They left half an hour ago,” Brett informed him, tracking his gaze to the empty bed. He ran a hand through Nolan’s hair, and he forgot his disappointment almost immediately, leaning into Brett’s touch and cuddling closer.

 

He sighed happily as Brett pet him, his long fingers soothingly massaging over his scalp, turning him into a puddle. He felt so relaxed. He barely knew Brett, but something about him just set Nolan at ease, like he would look after him no matter what. 

 

“Good?” Brett asked quietly.

 

“Mmm,” Nolan agreed. He was almost falling asleep again, and probably would have if not for his throbbing cock, which he was lightly nudging against Brett’s side.

 

Brett tightened his hold, pulling Nolan’s head back. Nolan smiled up at him as Brett’s eyes glittered with amusement.

 

“Did you want something?” Brett asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yes,” Nolan said eagerly. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Fuck you?” Brett tilted his head, considering this. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet, baby boy.” Nolan’s cock twitched, eyes fluttering. Brett’s nicknames were gonna be the death of him, he could tell. It did things to him. He bit his lip, and Garrett sniggered, eyes lidded as he looked at Nolan.

 

“I think he likes it,” he said to Brett, still watching Nolan, hand reaching down to grab his cock, lightly holding it in his fingers and stroking up and down. “He likes you calling him baby boy.”

 

“I think he likes me calling him a lot of things,” Brett said, looking smug. “Does it turn you on, when I call you baby boy?”

 

“Yes,” Nolan whispered, gritting his teeth as his cock twitched again, Garrett smirking as he clearly felt it.

 

“And Freckles?” Brett asked. Nolan lowered his gaze but didn’t reply, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Yes,” Garrett said, grinning now, rubbing a finger over Nolan’s leaking slit. He grit his teeth, trying to hold in his moan.

 

“Noley?” Brett pressed, hand tightening further in Nolan’s hair when he didn’t reply. “Answer me.” Garrett swiped over his slit again, and Nolan whimpered, hips thrusting into it.

 

“Yes,” he cried. “I like it.”

 

“You’re being very naughty this morning,” Brett observed. “I thought you wanted us.”

 

“I do,” Nolan exclaimed.

 

“You’re being coy,” Brett pointed out. “I assume you think it’s cute, but if I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nolan whispered.

 

“Not good enough,” Brett said, shaking his head. “It’s just words. You have to show me.”

 

“How?” Nolan breathed, eyes wide. Brett looked at Garrett and they held a silent conversation. Nolan looked between them, trying to decipher it, but before he could, they had apparently agreed.

 

Garrett released Nolan’s cock and slipped away, going into the bathroom. Nolan tried to watch him go but Brett’s hand was still tightly clenched in his hair.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Brett said gently. “Come here, Noley, I want to kiss you.”

 

He let go of Nolan’s hair and Nolan scrambled into his lap, Brett pulling him down tight against his body. They kissed, Nolan sighing happily as Brett pressed soft kisses to his lips, tongue sweeping out to taste him. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of Brett’s lips against his, of their tongues licking and stroking, of Brett’s hands running down his back to grip his ass.

 

Nolan didn’t notice that Garrett had returned until Brett had spread his cheeks apart and a warm cloth was gently rubbing down his crack. He squeaked his surprise into Brett’s mouth, who swallowed the sound with a possessive kiss.

 

The cloth swirled around his hole and Nolan squirmed, his cock rubbing against Brett’s and making him gasp.

 

“Hold still,” Brett said against his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and releasing it slowly. Nolan moaned and opened his eyes to see Brett looking up at him, eyes dark with lust.

 

He turned his head, seeing Garrett leaning over him, tenderly rubbing him with the cloth. He glanced up, smiling at Nolan.

 

“You ok?” He asked.

 

Nolan nodded, excitement racing through him as he realised what Garrett was doing. Brett laughed, hips thrusting, their cocks sliding together. He tightened his fingers on Brett’s shoulders, the friction at both ends making his eyelids flutter closed, a sigh slipping from between his lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Brett said, as Nolan looked back down at him. Nolan smiled, leaning down to kiss him, heart beating faster at the compliment. He loved this. The names, the compliments, the care they were taking with him. He felt cherished. 

 

“So are you,” he said as he pulled away slightly. Brett smiled against his lips.

 

Garrett left the room again and Nolan heard the tap running. Brett distracted him, kissing him hungrily, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of his head while the other moved to the middle of his back, holding him close. Their mouths gripped, Brett not letting him move far away to breathe, kissing him like he needed it, like it was more necessary than oxygen. Nolan lapped it up, groaning his name.

 

Brett’s hand moved from his back to slip between them, wrapping around his cock, already slick from the precum dripping from his tip. Nolan moaned into Brett’s mouth as he pumped it, pleasure making him shake. He was already so close.

 

“Please,” he begged. “Please Brett, let me cum.”

 

“You don’t deserve it,” Brett smirked. “You have to work for it, baby boy.”

 

Nolan whined, hips thrusting into Brett’s hand, but his fingers tightened around the base, stopping his impending orgasm. 

 

“Oh dear,” Brett tutted. “Puppy, you’re going to need some training.”

 

“No, please,” Nolan gasped. “I’ll be good.”

 

Brett laughed. “Words again. But don’t worry puppy, you’ll soon learn.”

 

Garrett walked back in, climbing up onto the bed behind Nolan, kissing down his back. “Are you being naughty, Noley?” He asked.

 

Brett raised an eyebrow at Nolan. “Yes,” he admitted, biting down on his lip as he tried not to squirm.

 

“How many times?” Garrett asked.

 

“Hmmm,” Brett mused. “Let’s try three and see how he goes.”

 

“Three?” Nolan asked. “Three what?”

 

“Three times you don’t get to cum,” Brett said, smirking up at him. “Everytime you get close we’re going to stop and I’m going to hold you like this until you go soft, and then we’re gonna do it again.”

 

“Fuck,” Nolan whispered. Garrett gripped his hips, kissing the base of his spine, waiting.

 

Brett grinned and Nolan pouted at him. “You’re more than welcome to leave if that doesn’t sound like your jam.”

 

Nolan rolled his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I didn’t think so,” Brett said, laughing softly. “Come here.”

 

Nolan leaned down, putting his frustration into his kiss, chasing Brett’s lips as he tried to pull away. Brett hummed, and Nolan licked at his lower lip, begging entrance. Brett parted his lips, his tongue snaking out to stroke Nolan’s softly.

 

“Ready for round one?” Brett asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Nolan breathed.

 

“Finally,” Garrett murmured. “Arch your back.”

 

Nolan raised his ass into the air, guided by Garrett’s hands, who lifted him up and spread his cheeks apart. He squirmed in his hold, blushing furiously.

 

“So pretty,” Garrett sighed, thumb swiping against his hole.

 

“He is,” Brett agreed. “You should see his blush, it’s adorable.” He leaned up, kissing Nolan’s heated cheek and then down his jaw, nipping at his neck. Nolan whimpered as Brett licked his neck at the same time as Garrett swirled his tongue around his hole.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whined, his fingers clenching on Brett’s shoulders.

 

“You want something to hold onto baby boy?” Brett asked.

 

“Please,” Nolan begged, as Garrett licked him again, harder this time, his tongue circling his hole again and again.

 

Brett released his cock and Nolan gasped, feeling blood rush back into his cock, leaving him hard and aching once more. Brett took Nolan’s hands in his own, lifting them up, Nolan shuffling forward until he had them pinned over Brett’s head, his legs spread on either side of Brett’s chest.

 

Garrett followed, his tongue dipping inside his hole. Brett leaned up, snagging a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and nibbling on it. Nolan moaned, eyes clenched shut and mouth gaping open, blush slowly spreading down his chest.

 

“Oh fuck, Garrett,” he groaned as the blonde boy ate him out vigorously, filthy wet noises coming from his lips and tongue as he licked and sucked and thrust his tongue inside of him. “So good, oh my god.”

 

Brett moved to the other nipple, biting down hard, and Nolan’s cock dripped a thick stripe of precum onto Brett’s chest as he moaned loudly.

 

“Are you close, Noley?” Brett asked around his nipple, lathing it. “Are you going to cum?”

 

“Please, please,” he begged, tightening his hold on Brett’s hands so that he couldn’t touch him and trying to get away from Garrett’s tight grip on his hips so that he could grind down on Brett and get some friction on his weeping cock.

 

“You’re so naughty,” Brett smirked. “A naughty little puppy.”

 

Garrett pulled away and Nolan whined, eyes watering. He was so close. Just a bit more and he would cum. The blonde released Nolan’s hips and sunk one hand into Nolan’s hair, while the other reached around Nolan’s body to grab the base of his cock in a vice-like grip. He pulled Nolan up against his chest, making him let go of Brett.

 

Nolan stared up at the ceiling, pouting, as Garrett nibbled on his ear. “Nolan, if you keep being naughty like this, I’m going to have to punish you.”

 

“By doing what?” Nolan asked, some of his resentment at being denied his orgasm slipping into his voice.

 

Garrett laughed.

 

“I won’t fuck you. Brett won’t fuck you. Is that what you want?” Garrett crooned.

 

“No,” Nolan cried. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Garrett released his hair, and grabbed his chin, making him look down at Brett, who was watching them with a wide smirk.

 

“Beg,” Brett said.

 

“What?” Nolan asked, whimpering as Garrett kissed his cheek and then moved to his neck, sucking at his pulse.

 

“Beg me to fuck you,” Brett said. Nolan stared down at him, cheeks darkening even more. He had wanted this, wanted to be dominated, but it was nothing like he had expected. It was so much better.

 

“Please,” he whispered, lower lip trembling, eyelids fluttering closed. He moaned as Garrett sucked harder, bruising his skin. “Please, Brett.”

 

He knew how he looked. Guys in bars had been hitting on him for years, calling him a twink, asking him to call them daddy. He had that soft angelic look that sent macho guys wild, and he had a pretty good idea that Brett was no exception to this rule. But still, he waited, waited to see how Brett would react to his pretty pouting mouth and flushed rosy cheeks.

 

“You can do better than that,” Brett goaded.

 

“Please fuck me,” he said, looking coyly down at Brett, eyes wide and imploring. He bit down on his lip, worrying it between his teeth, drawing Brett’s gaze.

 

“He’s good,” Garrett laughed. “Such a filthy little tease, aren’t you?”

 

Nolan turned his head, looking at Garrett, batting his baby blues at him and trying to hold back his smirk. He didn’t succeed.

 

Brett wriggled out from underneath Nolan, rising up onto his knees in front of him.

 

“If you think that blushing and biting your lips is going to get you out of me edging you, you’re wrong,” Brett said in a low voice, hands trailing up and down Nolan’s chest. Nolan shuddered as Garrett released him, and both of them pressed up against him, cradling him between their bodies. They kissed his neck, licking and biting, sucking bruises into his pale skin, hands roaming over his chest and ass. Brett cupped his face, finger swiping across his bottom lip before chasing it with his tongue, making Nolan shiver.

 

“Brett,” he sighed. “Please.”

 

“Tell me what you want, Freckles,” Brett said, his voice rough, pressing another kiss to his lips, tasting him with a desperate need, his cock hard and heavy against Nolan’s stomach.

 

“I want you,” Nolan said, wrapping his arms around him, gazing at him adoringly, nuzzling his face against Brett’s cheek and pressing soft, teasing kisses along his jawline. 

 

“Then you know what you need to do,” Brett said.

 

“Round two,” Nolan pouted.

 

Brett chuckled, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He seemed to like doing that, sucking until his lip was tender and then soothing it with his tongue, leaving it bright red. He pulled back, smiling as his eyes flicked from Nolan’s bruised lip to his lidded eyes.

 

“Round two,” he smiled, eyes twinkling with delight. “And you begged so beautifully, so maybe you deserve a reward.” He kissed Nolan again, smoothing a hand through his hair.

 

Garrett moaned his agreement, hands sliding down Nolan’s body and sliding between his cheeks, one finger tapping gently against his hole. 

 

“Oh,” Nolan sighed, writhing against Brett as Garrett teased his entrance.

 

“I think the lube is over next to Liam’s bed,” Brett said. Garrett pulled away to go grab it and Brett pressed a kiss to Nolan’s lips before scooting back.

 

“Where are you going?” Nolan pouted.

 

“Nowhere,” Brett reassured him, piling the pillows up and flopping back against them. Nolan watched with dark eyes as Brett fisted his cock, watching him with a playful smirk as he stroked himself. “Want to taste?” He asked.

 

“God yes,” Nolan groaned, biting his lip, whimpering as his teeth scraped over tender flesh.

 

“Mmm, I want to see your pretty red lips wrapped around my cock,” Brett said, beckoning him closer with his free hand. Nolan crawled up the bed and kissed him hard, whimpering into Brett’s mouth as his hands roamed the other boy’s chest, slipping down his stomach and nudging his hand away, replacing it with his own.

 

“Please, can I suck you off?” He asked desperately.

 

“You’re learning,” Brett smiled. “Go for it, sweetheart.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Nolan breathed. He kissed Brett once more before moving down his chest, tongue circling one nipple and then the other, sucking bruises into his skin, leaving a shiny trail of saliva and red marks behind, stroking Brett all the while.

 

“Mmm, so hot,” Garrett sighed, smoothing Nolan’s hair back from his face as he watched the other boy swirl his tongue around Brett’s belly button. Nolan leaned into the contact, pulling away to gaze up at Garrett, who leaned down and kissed him possessively, devouring his mouth, tasting every inch of him. Nolan moaned, his hand moving faster over Brett’s cock, making him moan as well.

 

“My gorgeous boys,” Brett sighed. Garrett pulled away from Nolan to go and kiss Brett and Nolan continued his way down Brett’s body, watching the two boys with wide eyes as he hovered over Brett’s cock.

 

“Good morning,” Garrett said against Brett’s lips, smiling as Brett gasped, Nolan swallowing down his length.

 

“Morning,” Brett said in a strangled voice. Garrett stroked his cheek, looking at him fondly.

 

“You look good like this,” Garrett said, eyes lidded. 

 

“Like what?” Brett asked, mouth dropping open as Nolan pressed his nose into his pubic hair, throat fluttering around his entire cock.

 

“Wrecked, debauched, needy,” Garrett smirked. “You’re trembling.”

 

“He’s really good at sucking cock,” Brett moaned.

 

Garrett looked down, meeting Nolan’s lustful gaze, watching as he pulled off Brett’s cock, took a deep breath, and then dived back down. He reached down, brushing his fingers over Nolan’s throat, feeling Brett’s cock press against his fingers.

 

“Fuck,” Garrett whispered. “God damn you can suck cock, Noley.”

 

Nolan pulled off again, panting, cheeks flushed.

 

“Thanks,” he said breathlessly.

 

This time when he deep-throated Brett, Garrett put a hand on the back of his head, holding him down a few seconds longer. Nolan moaned, and Brett cursed.

 

“Oh fuck, fucking hell,” Brett whined. “Oh my fucking god.”

 

Garrett chuckled as he let Nolan up.

 

“You kinky bastards,” he smiled, eyes lighting up. “You’re both so into that.”

 

“Do it again,” Nolan demanded. Brett whimpered.

 

“Go on then,” Garrett smirked.

 

Nolan licked Brett’s tip, lapping up the precum before swallowing him down again, going slowly, breathing through his nose before taking him down his throat. He hummed, and Garrett held him down, hand tightly clenched in his hair. 

 

He pushed him up and down a few times before shoving him down hard, making Nolan whine.

 

“Jesus fucking christ and all the angels I’m gonna cum if you keep that up,” Brett growled, hands fisting in the sheets beneath him, muscles straining as he fought against fucking into Nolan’s mouth.

 

Garrett held him down for another second. Nolan choked and Garrett smirked, letting him up slowly. Nolan’s eyes watered as he rested his head on Brett’s thigh, desperately sucking in air.

 

He heard the cap of the lube click open and then Garrett was behind him, slick finger teasing at his hole, circling it the same way his tongue had before. Nolan sighed, nuzzling at Brett’s cock, arching his back as he leaned into Garrett’s touch.

 

“Oh yeah,” Nolan moaned as Garrett sunk a finger inside of him, twisting it around before pulling it back out.

 

“Good?” Brett asked, smoothing his hair back from his face.

 

“So good,” Nolan breathed, trying to keep his eyes open and focussed on Brett as Garrett’s finger slid in and out of his body.

 

“Open,” Brett instructed, and Nolan opened his mouth obediently, taking in the head of Brett’s cock and sucking on it eagerly, moaning his pleasure as Garrett added a second finger.

 

He whimpered as Garrett pulled them out, but then he was licking at his hole again, tongue pressing inside his body, thrusting in and out of him and making Nolan writhe. Brett’s hands tightened in his hair, forcing him down further on his cock, moaning as Nolan’s cries of pleasure vibrated against his cock.

 

“Fuck yes,” Brett groaned, pulling Nolan up and giving him a second to breathe before pushing him back down again. Garrett slipped two fingers inside of him again, licking around them, and Nolan felt tears leaking from his eyes, completely overwhelmed by the warring sensations, the pleasure with the desperate need for air as Brett choked him on his cock.

 

Brett let him off and Nolan turned his face to the side, trying to catch his breath, wrapping his hand around Brett’s slick cock and pumping it as he gasped. Garrett added a third finger, coaxing him open even further, and Nolan pushed back against it, cock twitching, leaking onto the bed.

 

“I’m close,” he begged. “So close.”

 

“Not yet,” Brett growled, beckoning him closer. Nolan cried out in frustration as Garrett pushed him towards Brett, who grasped his cock at the base once more. His cock was still leaking, an angry red now, and tears slid down Nolan’s cheeks as he buried his face in Brett’s neck, gasping and shuddering.

 

“I can’t,” he cried. “Please, Brett, I need to cum.”

 

“You’re so pretty,” Brett said, coaxing Nolan up and kissing his cheek, pushing his sweaty hair back from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “Such a good boy. You can go one more time, can’t you? For me?”

 

“Of course he can,” Garrett said, flopping down on the bed next to Brett, fisting his cock as he smirked at Nolan. 

 

Brett tucked Nolan in between them and they curled around him, whispering soft reassurances as they touched him gently, though Brett’s hand never moved from his tight grip around the base of his cock. 

 

Garrett pulled Nolan onto his back, leaning over him and kissing him languidly, pinching at his nipple, making him cry out.

 

“You’re such a sweet little thing,” Garrett sighed happily.

 

He blushed and Garrett smiled, kissing him again and again, never letting him move too far away as he kissed him thoroughly, licking into his mouth, tasting him, stroking him into a frenzy. Brett kissed down his body, taking his cock into his mouth, licking up the streaks of pre-cum that had dribbled onto his cock and stomach, humming happily.

 

“I can’t,” Nolan pleaded. “It’s too much.”

 

“You’re doing great,” Garrett said, peppering him with soft kisses. “You know you can do this.”

 

“I don’t think I can,” Nolan whined, his whole body shaking with the desperate urge to cum, his balls full and aching, his cock so fucking hard it was painful. “I’m so close, please, please.”

 

Brett sucked his tip into his mouth and Nolan sobbed. Garrett cuddled him, stroking a hand up and down his chest, but Nolan was too far gone to take comfort from it, especially when Brett swallowed down his length, smirking around his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him hard.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Nolan sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes, the agonising mix of pain and pleasure making it almost impossible to fight against the urge to grab Brett’s hair and fuck into his mouth relentlessly. Garrett clicked his tongue, swiping at his cheeks, licking away the salt.

 

Brett pulled off with a wet pop, his free hand slipping down to Nolan’s ass, easily sinking inside of him.

 

“Please,” Nolan begged, looking down at him, pulling at his own hair, overcome. “Brett, I need you. I need you so bad. Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.” He was babbling, crying. He knew he probably looked a complete mess but he didn’t care. If he didn’t cum soon he was going to explode.

 

“God,” Brett breathed, eyes bright as he gazed up at him. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

 

“Fuck him,” Garrett said. “I think he’s earned it now.”

 

“Yeah?” Brett asked, tilting his head as he considered it.

 

He added a second finger, and a fresh wave of tears leaked from Nolan’s eyes. He clenched them shut, waiting, tugging at his hair in his frustration.

 

“Look at the poor thing,” Garrett tutted. “I think you’ve tortured him long enough.”

 

“Probably,” Brett smirked.

 

He pulled his fingers out and Nolan whined, opening his eyes as he watched Brett move away. As soon as his cock was released it started weeping and Nolan bit down on his lip, holding himself as still as possible, shaking as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

 

“You’re gonna blow as soon as I enter you, aren’t you?” Brett said, standing beside the bed and rolling a condom onto his cock.

 

“Yep,” Nolan gritted out.

 

“Mmmm,” Brett hummed, swiping a finger over Nolan’s slit.

 

“Don’t,” Nolan warned, panting, every muscle in his body wound tight.

 

Brett laughed as he climbed back onto the bed, maneuvering Nolan until he had him where he wanted him, one leg held tight against his chest, the other sprawled to the side, thrown over Garrett. He nudged at Nolan’s entrance, the head dipping in and then back out again.

 

Nolan thrashed, cock slapping against his stomach and Brett pinned him down, doing it again, smirking as Nolan growled in frustration. He needed more, just a little bit more.

 

“Fuck me,” Nolan demanded.

 

Brett smirked at him, cock pressed against his hole, almost goading him as he waited to see if Nolan would move. There was a long charged silence as Nolan stared up at Brett, a trail of cum sliding down his stomach and pooling in his belly button. Brett grinned, his cock breaching Nolan once more as he slowly, slowly inched inside of him, bit by bit. Nolan shuddered.

 

“Mmmm, you’re so tight,” Brett groaned, eyes burning silver as his hands tightened on Nolan’s legs, bruising him as he tried to hold back.

 

“More, harder, please, please,” Nolan begged.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, baby boy,” Brett purred.

 

And then he pulled out and slammed into him. Nolan screamed, shooting load after load of cum onto his stomach, writhing through it, ass clenching around Brett’s cock as he thrust inside of him, hard and fast. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, Brett groaning with every thrust, Nolan moaning wildly. Next to him, he could hear Garrett gasping as he fucked into his fist, watching them.

 

“Oh god, oh god, fuuuuuck,” Nolan moaned, his orgasm seeming to last forever, coating his stomach in the white, sticky liquid.

 

He bounced off the bed with the force of Brett’s thrusts, every snag against his prostate sending another wave of cum from his aching cock, a fog of lust making it impossible for him to focus on anything other than the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

When he finally stopped cumming, Brett pulled out, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his pliant mouth.

 

“You did so well,” Brett murmured, stroking his hair. Nolan leaned into it, sighing, nuzzling his palm and pressing a kiss to it.

 

“Brett,” Garrett whined.

 

“You want me, baby?” Brett asked.

 

“Inside me, please,” Garrett pleaded.

 

Brett smiled, finger running through the mess on Nolan’s stomach, gathering up the liquid and using it to push inside of Garrett’s ass. They both moaned, Brett moving quickly, just as desperate to cum as what Garrett was.

 

“Now,” Garrett breathed after he inserted the third finger. “I’m ready.”

 

“You sure?” Brett asked.

 

“Yes,” Garrett cried, hips thrusting into the air. Nolan flopped over onto his side, boneless, cuddling into Garrett, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his hair.

 

Nolan watched through sleepy eyes as Brett slid inside of Garrett, fucking into him with a punishing pace, hips snapping viciously. Garrett moaned, moving up to meet every thrust.

 

Reaching down, Nolan grabbed Garrett’s dick, holding it lightly, giving him a little bit of friction as Brett fucked him.

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Garrett moaned.

 

A minute later he was cumming all over Nolan’s hand, crying out, burying his face in Nolan’s hair, his arms wrapped tightly around him as he whimpered through his orgasm.

 

Brett pulled out, easing off the condom and throwing it to the side, taking his cock in his hand and pumping it furiously. The two blondes watched him, their blue eyes bright, entranced by the sight of Brett with his head thrown back, abs clenching and unclenching, hips stuttering, the head of his cock slick as it slid in and out of his fist.

 

“God he’s so hot,” Nolan breathed.

 

Garrett hummed his agreement, taking his eyes off Brett for a moment to turn his head and kiss Nolan. Their kisses grew heated, tongues meeting and stroking and massaging. Brett groaned at the sight, hand moving even faster.

 

“I-I need,” he stuttered.

 

“Tell me,” Garrett demanded.

 

“Your mouth, please,” Brett groaned.

 

“Come on,” Garrett smirked. “I’m sure we can top last night.”

 

Nolan huffed a laugh, and they both got up, grabbing Brett and throwing him onto his back, slapping his hands away as they fought over Brett’s cock, impatiently sucking at his tip, up and down his length, tongues meeting around him, holding him down as they worshipped his cock.

 

“I’m dead,” Brett groaned. “This can’t possibly be real.”

 

“He’s close,” Garrett smirked, sucking at the base of Brett’s cock, humming loudly. Nolan took the head into his mouth, pushing down his length. Garrett moved back, hand holding him down. This time, Brett wasn’t able to help himself, fucking up into his mouth, cock nudging down the back of his throat. Nolan felt his eyes watering but held on, tilting his head side to side as he let up only enough to suck in air through his nose before moving back down.

 

“Yes, just like that,” Brett whined, hips coming off the mattress now as he used Nolan’s mouth.

 

Brett’s hands tangled with Garrett’s, holding him still, and Brett thrust once more, and then he was cumming down Nolan’s throat, the hot spurts hitting the back of his throat.

 

Both of them let go of Nolan, who gagged slightly as he pulled off, the slightly bitter taste of cum filling his mouth. He swallowed it down, rubbing at his tender throat.

 

He flopped down next to Brett, catching his breath.

 

“Nolan,” Brett said after a few minutes, his voice hoarse.

 

“Yeah?” Nolan asked.

 

“Please, please, please go out with me,” Brett begged.

 

“Saaaame,” Garrett said.

 

“With  _ us _ , then,” Brett agreed. “I really need you to say yes, because the thought of never doing that to you again makes me want to cry.”

 

“Thank God,” Nolan said. “I was afraid I was going to have to stalk you two until you agreed to keep me.”

 

“I’m not letting you go anytime soon, believe me,” Brett said firmly. “That was only the beginning.”

 

“Fuck,” Nolan whispered, mind racing as he imagined what more he could experience with these two.

 

“Maybe later,” Garrett laughed. “I’m fucking wrecked.”

 

“I don’t think I can move,” Nolan admitted. Literally everything ached; his cock and balls, his ass, his throat, not to mention the bruises that covered his hips. All he wanted to do was soak in a bath and sleep for a week.

 

“Can you walk to the spa, do you think?” Brett asked.

 

“You have a spa?” Nolan asked, eyes wide as he turned to look at him.

 

“Yep,” Brett said.

 

“Do you promise not to touch my cock?” Nolan pressed.

 

“Cuddles only, scouts honour,” Brett claimed.

 

“For now,” Garrett agreed. “Only cuddles.”

 

Nolan groaned, arms shaking as he pushed himself up. “Spa it is.”


	10. Chapter 10

“We welcome our new brothers-in-arms,” Parrish yelled, standing on top of the balcony, Scott beside him. Liam sighed a little as he watched him pump his fists, the guys of Alpha Beta Omega hollering and cheering and stamping their feet, gazing up at them. “And what better way to welcome them than with Games Night?”

Liam grinned, looking at Brett, both of them clearly remembering their own initiation on Games Night. It got messy, to say the least. To this day, Liam had never been drunker in his entire life. The tradition was literally to cram as many drinking games into one night as humanly possible, and the later in the night in got, and the drunker they got, and the less inhibitions they had, meant that things got very, very gay. It was the night that Liam and Brett had first hooked up, sensing a kindred spirit in the way their eyes drunk in the naked forms of the guys around them.

“This is gonna be epic,” Liam whispered to Brett.

“Definitely,” Brett agreed. They turned, looking out at the lawn, which was covered in an obstacle course of drinking games. Guys drifted off, starting at different points.

“Where do you guys wanna start?” Brett asked, looking at Theo and Garrett. Nolan was with Mason and Corey and the other initiates, so they would catch up with them once Parrish was done making them drink until they puke.

“Something chill?” Theo asked. “Beer pong?”

Beer pong was not in any way, shape or form chill. Especially when you are playing against lacrosse players who specialised in throwing a ball into a tiny little net.

Theo cursed as Brett smirked at him, shooting a third straight ping pong ball into one of his cups.

“This definitely feels like your turn,” Theo grumbled to Liam, picking up the cup and fishing out the ping pong ball.

“Nope,” Liam smirked. “That’s definitely on your side.”

“Asshole,” Theo pouted, grimacing as he knocked back the lukewarm beer.

Of course, they lost to Garrett and Brett, and of course, Liam immediately demanded a rematch, and of course, they lost again.

“Best three out of five,” Liam growled.

“No fucking way,” Theo said, grabbing Liam’s arm and hauling him away from the table. “Let someone else play them.”

Their spots were filled pretty quickly, so Theo sighed a breath of relief.

“We could’ve beaten them,” Liam argued.

“Maybe you could have,” Theo agreed. “But not with me as your partner. I’m fucking rubbish at that game.”

“Then why did you suggest it?” Liam laughed.

“It seemed harmless enough,” he said with a scowl and a shake of his head. Liam smiled fondly, pulling him closer for a kiss. Theo melted into it.

“Come on, let’s go get a drink,” Liam murmured against his lips.

“No beer,” Theo said. “Not unless it’s ice cold anyway.”

They moved through the crowd of cheering people to find the initiates lined up along the drinks table, guys licking salt from their stomach before sucking up the tequila and taking the wedge of lime from their mouths.

“Liam,” Theo said quietly. He turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah?”

“Your frat is like, super gay,” Theo said. “Like I genuinely believe from the bottom of my heart that this is the gayest bunch of dudes I have ever come across.”

“Aww Theo, that’s so sweet,” Liam smirked, kissing his cheek. “Now, come on, I want to do a shot off Corey.”

Theo watched with bemusement as his boyfriend licked the salt from Corey’s abs.

“Jesus,” Mason breathed, ignoring the guy slurping tequila from his stomach to watch with wide eyes as Liam’s tongue drew circles around Corey’s stomach.

“Theo,” Nolan said, catching his attention. He glanced at him, watching with dark eyes as the boy dribbled tequila onto himself. “You thirsty?”

“You offering, Freckles?” Theo asked, stepping closer.

“Yes,” he breathed, giving Theo a naughty smile.

Theo grabbed his legs, pulling him to the edge of the table and slotting in between them. Nolan yelped as tequila slid down his body and into his pants.

“Salt,” Theo demanded.

Nolan handed it to him and Theo licked along his collarbone, slicking it up before shaking the salt over the top. Theo placed the shaker down before grabbing a piece of lime and squeezing it along the other collarbone, rubbing some of it into Nolan’s skin. He sighed, reaching up to clutch Theo’s arms, revelling in the attention.

“Open your mouth,” Theo crooned, picking up the bottle of tequila and placing it at Nolan’s mouth.

“What?” Nolan asked.

“Come on,” Theo said impatiently. “I’m thirsty.” Nolan opened his mouth and Theo dribbled some of the liquid inside. “Don’t swallow,” he smirked.

He took his time licking up the salt, chasing every errant grain with his tongue. Then he buried a hand in Nolan’s hair, covering his mouth with his own, tongue dipping inside to swallow down the tequila, their tongues tangling, Nolan moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and nibbled at his other collarbone, licking up the lime.

“Intense,” Mason breathed.

“Mmmm,” Theo said, eyes burning as he finally pulled away. “You taste so good.” Nolan gaped at him as he moved away, winking before rejoining Liam.

“Here,” Liam said, handing Theo a cold beer as they left the initiates to the line of thirsty frats waiting their turn for a body shot.

“Thanks,” Theo said, taking a sip and sighing happily.

“Enjoying yourself now?” Liam asked, smirking at him.

“Much better,” Theo nodded, glancing back at Nolan, who was still looking after them with a pout.

“What now?” Liam asked, surveying the lawned area around them.

“Strip poker?” Theo asked, pointing out the games table.

“I’m shit at poker,” Liam said, shaking his head.

“All the more reason,” Theo laughed.

“Nah, what about that one over there?” Liam said, pointing to the long slip and slide where teams were racing to drink their beers first.

“More warm beer?” Theo shuddered. “Pass.”

“What then?” Liam asked.

“Jenga?” Theo asked, pointing out where a group of guys were just finishing up a game with the giant game, laughing as they all tumbled down around them.

“That’ll do,” Liam agreed. “I’ll go set it up, you go get Brett and Garrett?”

“Deal,” Theo said, giving him a kiss as they seperated.

Theo found Garrett and Brett still at the beer pong, another pair of drunks stumbling away from them as they high-fived.

“How many games have you won?” Theo asked as he approached them.

“Hmm, what was that, fifteen pairs of losers now?” Brett mused.

“At least,” Garrett smirked. “It’s getting boring though, I just want a drink.”

“Perfect,” Theo said. “Come play jenga.”

“Wait, is that Parrish’ giant jenga set?” Brett asked.

“Yeah, why?” Theo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“No reason,” Brett smirked. Theo looked at Garrett, who shrugged. They followed Theo back over to Liam, who was adding the last few pieces, a few people standing nearby and watching as they sipped their beers.

“So, teams?” Brett asked.

“Nah,” Liam said, “I don’t want you ganging up on me.”

“So, what’s the deal with this game?” Theo asked.

“There’s instructions written on the pieces that you pull out,” Brett said. “They’re pretty, uh, inventive.”

“But don’t you have to do the action you pull out?” Theo asked.

“Nope,” Brett smirked. “You choose who to force to do it. And believe me when I say you do not want to lose this game.”

“Why, what’s the forfeit?” Theo asked curiously.

“That is entirely up to the others in the group, and by the time you finish this game, you’ll have made a few enemies,” Brett laughed.

“Got room for two more?” Parrish asked, walking up with Scott.

“Of course,” Liam winked.

Brett snickered. “Oh fuck yes,” he whispered to Theo.

“I’m gonna go see what Nolan’s up to,” Garrett said, backing away slowly.

“Coward,” Theo yelled after him.

“Smartest decision he’s ever made,” Brett said, looking after him proudly.

“Who wants to go first?” Scott asked.

“Let Liam go first,” Parrish suggested, giving the shorter boy a cocky grin. Liam narrowed his eyes but approached the playing pieces.

He took a centre piece from one side, reading it. “Shirtless.” He smirked, winking at Theo. “Go on baby.”

“Really, Liam?’ Theo deadpanned, pulling his shirt over his head.

“What?” Liam asked with faux innocence. “You know I love looking at you. All those tattoos, and your muscles.”

Theo rolled his eyes but kissed him, tucking his shirt into the back of his jeans.

“Right, I’m going next then,” he said, moving over and taking a piece diagonal from Liam’s. “I just had sex.”

“Oh boy,” Parrish said. “Right, fess up lads. This morning.”

“Same,” Scott winked.

“Just before lunch,” Liam said, smirking at Theo.

“Fuck,” Brett sighed.

“What, when?” Liam laughed. “I fucked Nolan right before we came here,” Brett admitted.

“Drink up then,” Liam grinned. “You fucking nympho.”

“Have you seen Nolan today?” Brett muttered, downing his drink.

“He the blonde with the freckles?” Parrish asked.

“Yep,” Theo said, chucking his jenga piece to the side.

“Cute,” Parrish smirked.

“Pretty,” Brett said with narrowed eyes, stalking towards the pieces.

“Sure,” Parrish agreed, raising his hands in the air.

They continued in this vein for awhile, the pieces wobbling more and more as the pieces were pulled away. Theo ended up giving Scott a lap dance. Liam and Brett french kissed for fifteen seconds. Everyone did a body shot off of Parrish. And they all drank a lot of alcohol.

Theo knew before Liam even stepped forwards what was going to happen. In slow motion, Parrish reached forward for a piece, not able to see from his angle how precariously the piece on top of it was. Liam stumbled into him and with a crash, the pieces collapsed in front of them.

“Fuck,” Parrish groaned, dropping the piece in his hand to the pile in disgust.

“Oops,” Liam muttered guiltily.

“Oh, this is perfect,” Brett breathed.

“It is?” Theo asked.

“Hell yeah,” Brett grinned. “C’mere Scott.”

The three of them huddled together. “What are you thinking?” Scott asked.

“Tummysticks,” Brett smirked.

“Oh, you’re evil,” Scott said, looking at him with genuine admiration.

“I know,” Brett preened.

“C’mon guys, please tell me you’re gonna go easy on us,” Liam called out.

“Not a chance,” Brett said, turning to grin at him. “Shirts off and pants down, boys, you’re playing tummysticks.”

At this, Parrish smirked and Liam’s eyes widened comically.

“Brett,” he hissed.

Brett blew him a kiss. “You’re welcome.”

Theo chuckled, watching his boyfriend rip off his shirt, throwing it in Brett’s face. “You’ll pay for this later, asshole,” he said in a low voice.

“You mean you’ll be thanking me on your knees?” Brett shot back.

“Come on, Liam,” Parrish called. “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out?"

“You wish,” Liam growled, approaching Parrish. The other boy grabbed his arms, leaning in close.

“You’ve been watching me for a long time,” Parrish said into his ear, his breath hot on Liam’s skin. He shivered, and Parrish chuckled. “You don’t really think you’re gonna win, do you Liam?”

“I’m definitely gonna win,” Liam said fiercely.

Parrish pulled away, smirking as he tugged his shorts down, hand wrapping around his enormous, thick cock. Liam stared at it, eyes wide, mouth watering.

“I’ve never lost this game,” Parrish said with a cocky grin. “Give it your best shot.”

Liam shoved his pants down, freeing his cock and stepping closer to Parrish. The older boy closed the distance and they were skin on skin, cocks brushing, making Liam gasp.

“Twenty bucks on Liam,” Theo called and Brett laughed.

“Save your money, Raeken,” he said. Liam shot him a glare. “Sorry,” Brett shrugged. “But we both know you’re fucked, Liam.”

“Fuck off,” Liam growled, but he knew Brett was right. His heart was racing in his chest, his cock hard and aching. He could smell Parrish' aftershave, feel the heat coming off him in waves. He was just so big and masculine and god his cock was enormous. Liam wanted nothing more than to drop down on his knees and see how much of it he could fit in his mouth. Everything about Jordan Parrish was gorgeous and enticing, and Liam was so very very fucked.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Parrish said, gazing down at where their cocks slowly rubbed against each other.

“Nothing little about me,” Liam scowled.

“No,” Parrish grinned. “I’m quite impressed actually.” Liam tried not to preen at the compliment, but probably failed.

He might not be able to win, but he was determined to enjoy it, to make Parrish felt as good as he did. Liam grabbed his shoulders, grinding up into him, increasing the pace. Parrish chuckled, and then his hands were gripping Liam’s hips, holding him tight against his body.

“You know,” Parrish said thoughtfully. “The trick to winning this game is actually quite simple.”

“Is that right?” Liam gasped, glancing down at their thrusting cocks.

“Yep, it’s in the details, you have to really get inside the other guys head,” Parrish explained. He sounded almost apologetic. “And I’ve been in your head a lot, haven’t I Liam?”

“N-no,” Liam said, backing up and avoiding Parrish’ gaze, his cheeks hot.

“Oh I think I have,” Parrish smirked, tilting his head up so that Liam was looking at him. He crowded him back until he was against a nearby table, placing one hand on either side of Liam’s body. “You ever touched yourself while thinking of me, Liam?”

Liam squeaked as Parrish brought their cocks together once more, undulating against him. It was like something out of a porn movie, and his legs trembled.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Parrish whispered. He kept eye contact with Liam as he cleared his throat, letting a glob of saliva drip down and onto their cocks, making Liam’s eyes roll back in his head as they glided together.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

“Parrish is fine,” the other boy said, leaning down, bending Liam over the table and thrusting against him. He laughed as Liam whimpered, his fingers digging into Parrish’ shoulders with bruising force. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

His head swam. The alcohol combined with the pleasure was too much, making it hard to concentrate. He whined as Parrish leaned him over even further, his back hitting the table, Parrish almost climbing on top of him.

“Oh fuck,” Liam moaned.

“That’s it, Liam, just let go,” Parrish groaned. Liam opened his eyes, seeing the sweat beading on Parrish’ forehead.

“You’re not as unaffected as you act,” Liam said through gritted teeth. He rolled his hips up, wrapping one leg around him to gain purchase. Parrish moaned, and Liam let out a shaky breath. If he could just hold on a little bit longer, maybe he could still win.

“Fighting back?” Parrish said, breathing harder. “That’s cute, Liam, but we both know how this is gonna end.”

“Maybe,” Liam panted. He let go of his shoulders and gripped his hair instead, tugging him closer so that Parrish’ mouth hovered just over his own.

“Kissing is against the rules,” Parrish pointed out.

“Fuck the rules,” Liam said.

“Good boy,” Parrish grinned, closing the gap.

Their lips met and Liam put every ounce of frustration and desire and longing he had ever felt towards this man into the kiss, writhing underneath him. Parrish bit down on his lip, and that was all he needed, his orgasm making him cry out into Parrish’ mouth. Parrish stilled, pulling away slightly to watch his face.

Liam panted, desperately sucking in air, trembling through the last spurts of his orgasm.

“You know, that’s the closest anyone’s ever gotten,” Parrish informed him.

“I still lost though,” Liam pouted.

“Did you?” Parrish winked, leaning down to press one last kiss against his lips before standing. He hovered over Liam, gathering up some of Liam’s cum before fisting his cock. Only moments later he was groaning, stripes of cum shooting down onto Liam’s stomach. Liam watched him through lidded eyes, licking his lips.

Parrish smirked at him and picked up his shorts, placing them back on walking over to Scott, who bumped his fist and handed him a beer. The two of them wandered off, and Theo and Brett approached Liam.

“If neither of you filmed that, you’re fucking dumped,” Liam said.

“Liam, you know me better than that,” Brett smirked, holding up his phone. “I got every second.”

“Thank god,” Liam sighed, sliding off the table. Theo grabbed his arms, helping him stay upright.

“I think that was possibly the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Theo informed him.

“That’s been a long time coming,” Brett laughed.

Liam hummed in agreement, feeling boneless. Brett helped him back into his pants while Theo held him up.

“Come on, let’s go see how Nolan’s getting on,” Brett suggested.

Nolan, it turned out, was looking down at the drink in his hand looking decidedly green.

“Brett,” he whined when he spotted him. “Thank god, help me, please!”

“Help you with what, specifically?” Brett asked, looking down at where he was lying on the ground, completely naked.

“The drink. I don’t want it,” Nolan cried.

“So tip it out,” Brett said.

“What?” Nolan frowned.

“Just tip it,” Brett chuckled, squatting down beside him and helping Nolan tilt the edge of the cup, some of the liquid sloshing out and onto the grass.

“Oh my god,” Nolan breathed, throwing the cup away with a delighted laugh. Brett smirked and Liam flopped down next to Brett, pulling Theo down with him. Brett sighed but sat down as well, Nolan scrambling into his lap immediately.

“So, Nolan, do I dare ask where your clothes are?” Theo asked.

“Clothes?” Nolan asked, looking adorably confused.

“I distinctly remember you wearing some at the start of the night,” Theo assured him.

“I’m not complaining;” Brett smirked, smoothing a hand down Nolan’s back.

“I’m sure,” Theo said dryly. “But there are at least four other guys ogling your boyfriend right now.”

Brett whirled his head around, eyes narrowing into a glare as the guys standing in a group near them all suddenly found the sky very interesting.

“Where are your pants?” He snarled at Nolan.

“I don’t know,” Nolan pouted, lower lip trembling.

“Sounds like it’s time to call it a night,” Theo sighed. “We’re all fucking wrecked anyway.”

“Probably a good idea,” Liam agreed, sitting up on his elbows. “Wait,” he said, looking around. “Where’s Garrett?”

“Didn’t he say he was gonna find Nolan?” Theo asked.

“Oh yeah, I saw Garrett before,” Nolan said, snuggling into Brett’s neck.

“And what were you doing with him?” Brett asked him, wrapping as much of his body around Nolan as he could, protecting him from prying eyes and the cool night air.

“Poker,” Nolan said.

“Ah, that explains the lack of clothes,” Brett said. “Strip poker.”

“Baby boy must suck,” Theo grinned.

“Hey, I’m good at poker,” Nolan protested.

“You sure about that?” Liam laughed. “The point of the game is to keep your clothes on.”

“Ohhh,” Nolan said, comprehension dawning. “Yeah, okay that makes a lot more sense.”

The three of them laughed while Nolan pouted.

“That still doesn’t tell us where Garrett went,” Theo pointed out after they calmed down. “Why did he just leave you here?”

“I don’t remember,” Nolan said sulkily.

“Could it have been to go and get your clothes?” Garrett said, exasperated, coming up behind them with Nolan’s clothes slung over one arm.

“Oh yeah,” Nolan said happily, all sunshine again as he jumped up, embracing Garrett. “Thanks.”

Brett pouted at losing his lapful of naked boy and Liam snickered at him. All of them watched as Garrett helped Nolan back into his clothes.

“Can we go back to the others now?” Garrett asked, rolling his eyes, kissing the top of Nolan’s head.

“Others?” Theo asked.

“Mason and Corey,” Garrett explained with a grin. “They’re playing Never Have I Ever. It’s fucking hilarious. They’re so wasted because the little freaks have done everything.”

“Everything?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t say that lightly,” Garrett smirked.

Theo groaned as he got back up to his feet, swaying slightly. The alcohol was definitely starting to go to his head. He was quickly approaching the point of no return, where he either stopped drinking or shit started getting messy.

He grabbed Liam, stopping him from following. “We could go upstairs,” he said, nibbling on his ear. “Everyone else is busy.”

“Mmmm,” Liam said, leaning into the contact. “So tempting.”

“But you wanna go see Mason and Corey, don’t you?” Theo sighed.

“Please?” Liam asked, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Fine,” Theo grumbled. Liam kissed him and Theo returned it passionately, giving a last ditch effort to change his mind. When he pulled away, Liam’s eyes were glazed over.

“What were we doing again?” Liam whispered.

“Mason and Corey,” Theo prompted.

“I wish,” Liam sighed, blinking back the fog of lust. “To be continued, okay?”

“Promises, promises,” Theo grumbled, trailing after his boyfriend who eagerly lead him to the circle of people playing Never Have I Ever.

The game appeared to have devolved into everyone crowding around trying to find something that the two boys hadn’t done.

“Never have I ever required medical attention because there was a foreign object stuck inside me,” a random guy yelled out, looking at his phone.

“Are you guys looking on the internet now?” Garrett laughed.

“We’ve tried literally everything we can think of,” the guy shot back. “These guys are ridiculous.”

Mason drank and everyone groaned.

“Now that sounds like a story,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t want to know,” Corey said firmly. “Believe me.”

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping in a hotel pool,” another guy suggested.

“Pfft, tame,” Mason said, taking a drink, Corey doing the same.

Eventually everyone gave up, drifting away, having tried every sexual thing they could think of, leaving the seven of them standing around.

“Never have I ever had an orgy in a spa,” Parrish said, materialising from nowhere.

“Hmmm,” Mason said. “No, I don’t think I’ve done that.”

“Me either,” Corey admitted,

“I’m sure it could be arranged,” Parrish winked, waggling his eyebrows at Liam. “Spa room was free last I saw,” he called over his shoulder.

“I can see why you like that guy,” Theo said with no small amount of admiration, watching the Alphas President strut away.

“What a man,” Liam sighed.

“So,” Mason said, eyes flicking between them. “Someone mentioned a spa?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine dicks. Nine fucking dicks. You don't even know my pain.

Theo woke slowly, eyes blinking open. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, sighing as he glanced around the empty room. He'd slept in Liam's bed because he missed him, because it smelled like him, but it just wasn't the same.

With a groan, he rolled over, squinting at his phone as he checked for messages.

Three already, all from Liam. He smiled as he opened them.

6:05am _Hey handsome. Hope you slept okay. Coach has got us up for an early morning run if you can believe it. I miss you already._

6:57am _I think I might be dead. Going out to have breakfast with the others. I'll call you when I get back._

8:15am _You awake? Can I call you now?_

The last text had been just a minute ago. It must have been what had woke him up. Theo clicked on Liam's number and listened to it ring.

"Hey," Liam said warmly. Theo tilted the phone as he saw a flash of movement. He'd accidentally clicked the video call button instead. Not that he minded!

"Hey Li," he croaked, leaning back against the pillows, smiling softly.

"Are you in my bed?" Liam asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Maybe," Theo said, turning on his side and snuggling into the bed, getting comfortable. It cheered him up considerably to see Liam's face.

"I wish I was there," Liam sighed.

Pretty much all of the guys were at a lacrosse meet, having left early the previous morning. Liam had tried to convince Theo to go with them, but he couldn't afford to leave work for a whole week, so he'd stayed behind. It was already lonely, though. He had no idea how he would survive the whole week. Even when Liam was busy, one of the other guys was normally around. Brett or Garrett. Or these days, Nolan, maybe Corey and Mason as well. It was lonely without them all.

"Me too," he pouted. "How was breakfast?"

"It was alright," Liam said. He was leaning against the pillows in his motel, hair damp from a shower. He didn't have a shirt on, and Theo's eyes drank him in. "We took Corey with us. He's moping too, cause Mason stayed behind."

"Oh, did he?" Theo asked, eyebrow raised. Last he'd heard, Mason was going to be going as well. "What happened there?"

"Not sure exactly," Liam shrugged. "Something came up apparently. Corey's really upset. You'll keep an eye out for Mason, yeah?"

"Course," Theo smiled. He'd send him a text after he got off the phone, see what he was up to.

"Thanks," Liam said, giving him a grateful smile. The silence stretched as they just looked at each other. "God, I miss you so much, Theo. I can't believe I won't be able to see you for a whole week."

"We can video chat every day," Theo reassured him. "You can still see me."

"But not touch you," Liam pouted.

"No," Theo agreed. He felt his cock twitch in his underwear, an inkling of an idea building in his mind. "But you could tell me how to touch myself, if you want."

"Fuck," Liam whispered, licking his lips, glancing around the room. "Yeah, okay, fuck."

"You alone?" Theo asked breathily, hand creeping down his stomach.

"Yeah, uh, Brett's in the shower," Liam said, biting his lip. "He'll probably walk in though, you okay with that?"

"Mmm," Theo hummed, his hand teasing gently at the edge of his underwear, arousal making his pupils dilate as he stared at Liam, waiting for him to tell him what to do.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Liam shoved down his own pants, shoulder moving in the video as he slowly pumped his length.

"Okay," Liam said, watching him, licking his lips again. "I want you to touch yourself over your briefs, just light stroking."

Theo's hand trembled as he complied, his cock twitching as he began to slowly stroke it. He shivered as he stared back at Liam, gazing into his eyes. "Feels good," he whispered.

"Show me," Liam said, voice cracking.

Theo flipped the camera around, showing his hand trailing up and down his clothed erection, showing off the growing wet spot and gripping himself through the fabric so that Liam could see how hard he was.

"Oh fuck yeah," Liam groaned. Theo could see him holding back his whimpers as he bit down on his hand, his other one moving faster. "You're gorgeous, Theo. Push them down, show me how hard you are for me."

Theo shoved his briefs down, freeing his cock, gripping the base as he showed it to Liam, nice and close. "Just for you, Liam," he groaned, flipping the camera back around to show his face, to show Liam how desperate he was for him.

"How does your cock look prettier every time I see it?" Liam asked, a rueful smile on his face. Theo laughed, shaking his head.

"You idiot," he said fondly.

"Your idiot," Liam grinned. Theo nodded, then watched, waiting to see what Liam would ask him to do next.

He turned the camera back to his cock, showing Liam the pearl of cum glistening at his tip. He touched it with his finger, drawing it away, a string forming between them, stretching.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," Liam gasped. "Spread it around."

They both moaned as Theo's thumb spread around his tip, spreading his precum until his cock glistened. It was so sensitive that he twitched with every pass of his thumb, making him whimper, head thrashing on the pillow. Fuck, he could cum just doing this, thumb trailing around and around his head.

He heard a door open and looked up blearily, but the door was closed. Must be on Liam's end then.

"Well, well," he heard Brett croon. "What do we have here?"

Liam turned to look at him, and Theo smiled at the way his eyes lit up. "We're playing," he told Brett hoarsely, he turned the phone and Theo could suddenly see him, chest gleaming with drops of water slipping down, his towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Hey," Theo said hoarsely.

"Well, that looks delicious," Brett sighed, coming closer, watching the way Theo's thumb brushed over his slit with avid interest. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Brett," Liam sighed. "Tell him how to touch himself next."

Theo could still hear the slick sounds of him touching his cock, and bit his lip. He'd been so close to getting off, but Brett was much more of a tease than Liam. He liked to draw things out.

“Show me your pretty face," Brett growled. His hand shook as he turned it around, almost fumbling the phone. Brett's eyes lit up as he saw him. "God, you look so good," he sighed. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Yes," Theo breathed, his voice wavering as his thumb kept going in maddening little circles. He wanted to fuck into his fist and blow all over his chest.

He almost sobbed as Brett smiled at him deviously. "Stop touching your cock."

"No, please," he begged, even as his hand moved away. He fisted it in the sheet as he humped the air uselessly. "Brett," he begged.

Brett chuckled. "Look at your face. Look at him," he said to Liam, offering him the phone. Theo and Liam looked at each other. Liam looked just as frustrated as he did. Brett had clearly stopped him as well.

"Theo," Liam whispered, "we're dating a fucking menace."

He groaned his agreement, biting at his lip, worrying at it. God, if he didn't touch himself soon, he'd explode from frustration. "Brett," he growled, warning him.

"Okay, okay," Brett sniggered, turning the camera back to show his glittering silver eyes. "I'm sorry darling, you can touch your cock. Nice and slow for me."

With a sigh, Theo did as he said, wrapping his fingers around his cock, sliding them up and down slowly. He turned the camera, showing Brett that he was being good.

"Beautiful," Brett sighed. He flicked the camera of Liam's phone down to where Liam was now pulling the towel down, freeing Brett's cock. He licked at the tip and Brett and Theo moaned in unison.

"Oh, my gorgeous boys," Brett whispered. Theo could see his hand smoothing through Liam's hair, could see Liam's hand moving on his own cock as he swallowed him down.

His hips stuttered as they rose off the bed, fucking up into his fist, panting. His eyes were glued to the screen, to the bob of Liam's head, Brett's fingers gripping Liam's hair as he pulled him on and off his cock. The air was filled with the sounds of their moans and whimpers.

"I'm close," he whimpered. "Brett. Liam. Oh fuck."

His eyes fluttered closed as his orgasm overwhelmed him, cum spraying from his tip, over his hand, up his stomach and chest. Some of it hit his phone, and he heard Brett laugh. "That's so fucking hot," he growled.

Liam pulled away from Brett's cock, leaning his head against his stomach, moaning loudly. Cum dribbled down his hand and he slumped against Brett, panting for breath. Brett tilted his head up, kissing him softly.

"Beautiful boy," he whispered.

He let Liam fall back against the mattress, keeping the phone angled down as he took his cock in his hand, already slick from Liam's spit. He pumped it, hard and fast, grunting with every twist around the head of his cock.

"Fuck," he moaned. "I'm gonna cum. Li."

Liam surged up, wrapping his lips around Brett's cock, just in time. Brett gasped, thrusting down Liam's throat and cumming hard.

Theo watched with wide eyes as Brett eventually pulled away, wiping the tip of his cock along Liam's bottom lip, cum dribbling down his chin.

Then he was shoving him back, licking it all up, tongue sliding into his mouth. The phone dropped, showing Theo the ceiling, but he could hear Liam whimper, could picture the way Brett kissed him so clearly. He'd seen it a hundred times before.

He snuggled back into the mattress, wiping himself clean with the sheet and shivering as the fabric scraped against his sensitive cock.

The phone moved and then he could see Brett and Liam cuddled up on the bed. "Hey," he whispered.

"Feel better?" Brett asked sleepily. He was always tired after an orgasm, more often than not falling asleep directly afterwards. Theo smiled at him, his chest feeling a little easier, some of the tension bleeding away.

"Yeah, a little," he nodded. Liam gave him a small smile, eyes searching his face.

They talked for a little while longer and then the boys had to go for a team meeting. Theo hung up the phone, pouting up at the ceiling. He checked the time and sighed, rolling out of bed. Enough time for a shower, and then he would have to head to work.

 

***

 

After work, Theo headed to the gym. He needed the repetitiveness of it to take his mind off of Liam and the others being away. It was only the second day and he was already this pathetic.  
The exercise helped, as did the long shower, eyes closed as the water pounded against his back. He didn't touch his cock, hoping that he would be able to to video chat with Liam again before bed.

It wasn't until he was in a pair of sweats and sitting on Liam's bed that he remembered his earlier promise to check up on Mason. He pulled out his phone and sent him a text.

10:20pm _Hey dude, what you up to tonight?_

He only had to wait a few minutes for a response.

10:22pm _Hey. Nothing, really. Just moping around at home. What about you?_

10:23pm _The same, really, except in Liam and Brett's room. Everything okay?_

10:27pm _Yeah, fine. Why?_

10:27pm _Thought you were gonna be going with Corey. What happened there?_

There was no response, and Theo frowned, staring down at his phone. He sent off another text.

10:32pm _No judgement dude, seriously. You can come over if you want?_

10:33pm _It's fine. Maybe tomorrow. Night._

Well that sounded... ominous.

10:34pm _Good night Mason._

He sighed as he put his phone on to charge, leaning back against the pillow. He thought back to the last time he'd seen Mason, a few days ago at the frat party. He only really remembered flashes, but god, those flashes were... delicious.

_The wet slap of his shirt hitting the deck outside the spa as lips moved over his neck. Brett, he thought, he was pretty sure. He was biting at his earlobe, pinching at his nipples. Theo rolled his hips up and was pinned down by another warm body. Liam. He moaned his name and was rewarded with a hand slipping between them, gripping his cock._

_Liam in his lap, back pressed against his chest. Theo was holding his hips, rubbing his cock against his ass. All of their clothes were gone now. Over Liam's shoulder, he watched Brett bend Nolan over the side of the tub, ass waving in the air. He spread his cheeks and leaned down, licking at his hole, and Nolan swore. Brett laughed, bit the cheek of his ass, his thigh, his back and then moved back to his hole, licking it again. Liam moaned, and Theo reached a hand around him, grabbing his cock and pumping it slowly._

_Mason standing in the middle of the tub, cock bobbing in the water as Corey fucked him with his fingers, kissing him filthily over his shoulder, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Theo had his fingers inside Liam as well, massaging over his prostate, making him whimper, his head thrown back on Theo's shoulder, legs spread wide. Theo smiled against his neck as he withdrew his fingers._

_Garrett and Nolan kissing, both of them bent over now, Brett alternating between them, fucking them until they screamed before switching to the other, teasing, relentless. Garrett was the first one to get sick of this, turning and shoving Brett back into the seat, lowering himself onto Brett's cock and fucking himself on it. Nolan moved to stand behind him, biting at his neck, tugging his cock, whispering filthy things in his ear._

_Scott and Parrish climbing in, water sloshing over the sides. Bodies moving and writhing everywhere. Liam in front of him, hands braced on either side of Theo's shoulders, sobbing with pleasure as Parrish' fingers moved hard and fast inside of him, and then pulled out, to be replaced by his cock. Liam shuddering as he came on Theo's chest as soon as Parrish bottomed out, collapsing against his chest so that Theo had to help hold him up as Parrish fucked him._

_Theo watching with dazed eyes, sitting on the edge of the tub, as Scott swallowed down his cock, dark brown eyes watching him as his lips stretched around him, moved down, until Theo could see his cock inside his throat, and reached down to touch it. Scott urged him to fuck his mouth and he did, fingers clenched into the side of the tub as he thrust up again and again, mouth gaping open, whimpering, until he emptied down Scott's throat with a loud cry._

_Sitting in the tub, completely boneless, Liam snuggled into his side, hand trailing up and down his arm, both of them watching as the other couples fucked each other to completion. After that, just warmth and a comfy bed. Though how he got there, he had no idea._

He couldn't wait for Liam. He was hard and aching, and he jacked off remembering the literal filthiest night of his entire life to date. It didn't take him long before he was arching off the bed, cum dribbling down his hand. Wiping it off on the sheet and giving himself a mental note to wash them in the morning, he fell asleep with a massive smile on his face.

***

This continued for a few days. Video chatting and wanking, keeping his mind and body busy as much as possible. He'd never been so caught up on his assignments before. He'd never worked out this hard before. But he had to keep moving or the loneliness overwhelmed him. It was exhausting, making him feel wrung out and cranky. Liam and the others were busy playing matches and training so he couldn't talk often, mostly late at night before they both drifted off to sleep. The night before, Liam had actually fallen asleep on the phone and Theo had laid in his bed, listening to Liam's quiet snores and letting them lull him to sleep.

Mason was still dodging him. Apparently he wasn't replying to anyone else's messages either, so Theo decided to hunt him down and do something about it.

5:16pm _Hey dude, want to have dinner or something? Sick of my own company._

5:17pm _Hey, sorry, I'm studying in the library. Gotta get this assignment done._

Theo gave his phone a wolfish grin. He'd given away where he was. Well, that was easy.

He walked to the campus library, searching each floor methodically. Mason was on the top floor in one of the study nooks, not a single book in front of him, not even a laptop. He was just staring down at his phone, a troubled look on his face. Theo slid in across from him and waited for Mason to look up at him. He did, with a sigh, like he had been expecting him.

"You look like shit," Theo observed, taking in the bags under his eyes.

"Haven't been sleeping well," Mason shrugged. "But I'm sure you know what that's like."

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "But talking to Liam and the others helps. Why aren't you talking to Corey?"

"We had a fight," Mason whispered. "I said some nasty things. I just got angry."

"I'm sure you can fix it," Theo said, reaching forward to grab his hand.

Mason sighed. "Maybe, but I doubt it. I told him to go fuck all of his other boyfriends."

Theo frowned. The two of them hadn't really joined in with them apart from at the party. It seemed an odd thing to say.

"Mason," he said quietly, pulling back his hand, looking concerned. "If you have a problem with being with any of us, you know you can just ask us to stop, right?"

"I know," Mason grimaced. "It's not even that. I just came home from a shit day and Corey was with Brett and Nolan and he looked so happy and I was jealous I guess. I lashed out. It was fucking stupid."

Well, that explained why Brett had looked angry when Liam had brought up Mason the night before.

"Sounds like you have a lot of groveling to do," Theo said, looking at him with a sympathetic look on his face. "But avoiding him certainly won't fix anything."

"I know," Mason said miserably. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Sorry sounds like a pretty good start," Theo said, standing up. "Come on, you're staying with me tonight."

"Okay," Mason whispered, getting up and following him. They walked side by side in silence. Theo let him into Liam and Brett's room, glad now that he'd washed the sheets again earlier that morning and cracked open a window. It would have been pretty embarrassing otherwise.

He shot off a text to Liam.

5:40pm _Hey. I've got Mason now. He told me about the fight. He looks really down._

5:41pm _Excellent. I'll go get Corey and Nolan and we'll sort this shit out. Corey's been miserable and it's only making Brett angrier._

A text came in a minute later from Brett.

5:42pm _If he upsets Corey, I expect you to punch him. No ifs buts or maybes. He was a fucking jerk._

5:42pm _I don't think that will be a problem. He looks devastated._

5:43pm _Good._

Mason flopped down on Brett's bed. He'd kicked off his shoes and had his phone out again. Theo, sitting down at the edge of the bed, could see that he was staring at a picture of Corey, a soft smile on his face.

"I don't deserve him," Mason whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Theo kicked off his own shoes and sat against the pillows, pulling Mason up against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He sniffled but cuddled into Theo, melting into his embrace. "It will be okay," he said quietly.

His phone rang and he reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table. It was a video call from Liam. He answered it, smiling as Liam's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey," Theo said. Mason mumbled a hello as well.

"Hey guys," Liam said. Theo could see the concerned look on his face as he stared at Mason, who had his face buried in Theo's neck, tear tracks running down his visible cheek.

"How are you?" Theo asked. "How is everyone?"

"We're all good," Liam said. He flashed the phone around, showing all of the other boys. Brett and Garrett were cuddling on the other bed, while Nolan sat next to Liam, Corey cuddled onto his chest much the same as Mason was for him.

He nudged Mason's face up. "Hey, you gonna say hello to your boyfriend?"

Mason grabbed the phone from him, sitting up slightly, drinking him in. "Corey," he breathed.

Hearing Mason's voice, Corey turned, eyes dull as he stared at his boyfriend. "Mason." His lower lip trembled. Mason whimpered. Theo pulled him back into his chest, kissing his shoulder, offering silent encouragement.

"Corey, oh my god, I'm so sorry," Mason said.

"I know," Corey whispered, moving closer. Nolan cuddled in behind him, bright blue eyes watching Mason with a closed expression.

His lips dragged over the back of Corey's neck, making him shiver. He was goading Mason, waiting to see if he would rise to the bait. Mason bit his lip, tears welling again. "I made you feel like shit. I'm a terrible boyfriend. I should never have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Corey agreed. He angled his head and Nolan moved to the side of his neck, nibbling at his pulse. They seemed determined to show Mason what he had been missing. Mason shifted against Theo. Theo smirked. He was getting turned on.

"And I shouldn't have ignored you," Mason said, watching Nolan suck a bruise into his boyfriend's neck, biting back a whine. "That was even worse."

Corey hummed his agreement, eyes lidded.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Mason whispered. His breath was starting to come out in pants now. He was restless, shifting around constantly. Theo's hands moved down, slipping under his shirt, rubbing little circles at his hips, making him arch back against him.

"Of course I forgive you," Corey said. "It was shitty, but I know you didn't mean it."

"Thank God," Mason sighed, "and I'm sorry, Brett and Nolan, you didn't deserve it either."

"I forgive you," Nolan said, biting at Corey's neck, pulling his shirt aside to give him better access.

"I'll think about it," Brett said.

Mason sighed. "That's fair."

The phone wobbled as Liam turned it back on his own face. His lips were red and bruised, as if he had been biting them. Theo smirked at him. He loved watching. Nolan biting at Corey's neck would be making him wild. "Are we all good now?" Liam asked, voice wavering.

"Yep," Theo grinned. He stopped the movement of his thumbs and Mason whined. He kissed Mason's neck, and Liam sighed happily.

"Touch him," Liam whispered.

"Oh, is it this game again?" Theo asked, eyes glimmering.

"Maybe," Liam smirked.

He turned the camera, showing Nolan pinning Corey to the bed, kissing him, hand rubbing over the front of his shorts, swallowing his noises.

"Well then," Theo said, hand moving to the front of Mason's pants, rubbing along his erection. "You like that?" He asked Mason, kissing at his neck, feeling his pulse racing against his lips.

"Yes," Mason breathed, arching back into him. He flipped the camera, showing Theo's hand as it slowly undid the zipper of his pants and then slipped down inside his underwear, freeing his cock.

"Oh fuck," he heard Liam moan. The phone shook slightly, a rustle of fabric.

Corey moaned. Nolan's head was bobbing up and down enthusiastically on his cock. Mason whined, hips thrusting up as Theo wrapped his fingers around him, slowly stroking him.

Theo rested his chin on Mason's shoulder, eyes lidded as he watched Mason fuck up into his fist. His hands shook as he tried to hold the phone still, biting back his moans. Liam moved his screen up to show Corey's face, the way his mouth gaped open, moans dropping from his lips. Corey glanced at the screen and whined, taking the phone off of Liam so that he could see Mason's cock. "Fuck, baby."

Mason moaned Corey's name. Theo moved his hand faster, grinning against his neck. This was what he had been missing. Touch. God, already he felt so much better.

Liam leaned into Corey's side, his face appearing on the screen as he watched Mason as well. "God," he breathed. "Mason your cock looks so good in Theo's hand."

"It's a lovely cock," Theo agreed, stroking him slowly, showing him off. Liam whined, and Corey turned the camera back again. Theo's eyes widened. He could see Nolan deepthroating Corey's cock, and Liam's fist furiously moving over his own cock right next to it. "Fuck," he hissed. He rubbed his cock against Mason's ass, desperate and needy.

It wasn't enough, not even close, but it would do for now.

"Nolan," Corey begged, "Oh God." He had one hand in the blond's hair, hips twitching up as he fucked his mouth. The phone wobbled and turned away. Theo whined as he saw the other bed, where Brett had Garrett pinned to the mattress, fucking into him with a furious intensity, eyes gleaming as he watched what was happening on the other bed.

These guys were gonna be the fucking death of him.

"Oh," Corey sighed, phone dropping to his chest, showing the ceiling. All he could hear were moans and sighs, flesh striking flesh. Theo wrapped his fingers around Mason, giving him quick little jerks over the head until he came with a loud moan, cum splattering over Theo's hand and his own stomach. Theo writhed against him, sticky hands holding him still as he rutted against Mason's ass, his cock catching and dragging on the fabric of his shorts. It was painfully delicious. Mason rolled over, freeing his cock, and then he was sucking at Theo's tip, long fingers stroking him up into his mouth. The touch was too much, overwhelming after having nothing but his own hand for four days. He arched into Mason's mouth and came down his throat, crying out.

Mason crawled up his body, kissing his cheek and snuggling against him. Theo picked up the phone from where it had fallen on the bed, looking into Liam's face. "Hey gorgeous," Theo sighed, smiling.

"Hey," Liam said, eyes sleepy. Behind him, Theo could see Corey and Nolan kissing softly. "Only a few more days and then we'll be home," he sighed.

"Thank god," Theo said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Liam smiled.

Theo stared at him, feeling a pain in his chest. He sighed. "Alright well, we're gonna nap for a bit and then get some food probably."

"We have to go back out," Liam pouted. "Team dinner."

"Bad luck," Theo smirked, snuggling back into Brett's bed, nuzzling Mason's cheek.

Liam laughed. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye guys."

"Bye," Theo said. He handed the phone to Mason.

"Corey," he said urgently. He stopped kissing Nolan and turned to look at him.

"Mason," he smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," Mason said, smiling wide. "I'll talk to you soon, baby."

"Yeah," Corey grinned. "Bye."

"Bye," Mason smiled. "Bye everyone."

Everyone chorused their farewells and then Liam gave them a last smile as he hung up the phone.

Theo let the phone fall to the bed as he rolled to the side, arranging Mason until they were both comfortable. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Mason breathed, on the verge of sleep already. "Thanks Theo."

He must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. Theo held him close, eyes drifting shut, smiling as he soon fell asleep, heart a lot lighter now.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo waited impatiently on the step, turning his phone over and over in his hands. "They're late," he scowled.

Mason squeezed his shoulder. "The bus is running a bit late, but they'll be here soon. Corey said they just got off the freeway."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I know," he groaned, "but it's been eight days."

"Yeah," Mason said, plopping down beside him. "Yeah it has. Eight, long days."

They sat in contemplative silence. Theo had been grateful for Mason's company in the past few days but he was almost jumping out of his skin, desperate to see Liam. Talking to him on the phone wasn't enough, he needed to touch him, hold him tight. He closed his eyes, resting his chin in his hands. Soon.

An eon later, the rumble of the bus made them both jump to their feet. It had barely stopped before Liam was barging from the door, sprinting towards Theo and leaping into his arms in true fairytale fashion. At least, it would have been if Theo hadn't fallen back, laughing as Liam kissed his face like an overeager puppy. "Liam, Liam," he yelled, squirming away.

"Let him up, Liam," Brett said from a few metres away, looking amused.

Theo looked up at him and the others with a grin. "You lot are a sight for sore eyes."

Nolan and Garrett stood next to Brett, smirking down at him, while in the background Mason and Corey were attached at the lips.

"I missed you," Liam said into his neck, still sitting on top of him.

Theo wrapped his arms around him, smiling into his hair. Normally he'd be upset at how sappy he looked, but right now, he couldn't care less.

"I missed you too," he whispered.

Brett leaned down, grabbing Liam around the middle and hauling him up. Liam grumbled but let Garrett pull Theo to his feet before cuddling up to him again.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Nolan asked, leading the way up the stairs.

"I vote we stay in," Brett said. "I've missed my bed."

"Agreed," Liam said, winking at Theo. "A night in sounds perfect."

"You guys joining us?" Theo asked, pausing at the top step and looking back at Mason and Corey. Mason waved him off, still kissing Corey like it was more important than air.

"Guess not," Garrett sniggered. He went to move on, but Brett was glaring back at Mason, unmoving.

"Still haven't forgiven him, huh?" Theo asked, nudging his shoulder.

Brett looked down at him. "You didn't see Corey's face, or listen to him crying every night." He was scowling, eyes dark.

Theo nodded slowly. "And you didn't see Mason eating himself up with guilt, avoiding everyone and wasting away. He suffered, and he apologised, and Corey forgave him."

"If he does it again, I'm breaking his nose," Brett said firmly, finally continuing into the house.

He glanced at Liam, who shrugged. "Brett doesn't give second chances lightly. He holds grudges like you wouldn't believe."

"No, I believe it," Theo sighed. They followed after the rest of the group. Nolan and Garrett left for their own rooms, promising to meet up with them soon, and the three of them continued into Brett and Liam's shared room.

"Home, sweet home," Brett said, dumping his bag on the ground and flopping onto his bed. He starfished across the whole bed, nuzzling into the blanket with a happy sigh. "Wake me up if someone gets naked."

"Wait, he's not really?" Theo said, glancing between Brett and Liam.

Liam walked over, prodding a finger into Brett's shoulder. He didn't stir. "Fast asleep," Liam smirked.

"Wow," Theo said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned."

Liam moved over to his bed and sat down with a weary sigh. "It was hard to sleep on the bus. The lacrosse guys are a pretty rowdy bunch."

"True," Theo said, moving to sit beside Liam, intertwining their fingers together. He stared at him, drinking in the sight of him, here in front of him instead of on the other side of a screen. "Hi," he said, a goofy smile on his face.

Liam beamed at him. "Hi," he said quietly, leaning in.

The kiss was soft, searching, the two of them reconnecting after so long apart. Theo reached up with his other hand, cupping Liam's face, smiling at the rough feel of his five o'clock shadow under his fingers.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and Theo pulled away slowly, reluctant to give up his lips. "I'll get it," he said, kissing Liam's cheeks and getting up. Liam nodded, giving him a sleepy smie as he scooted back on the bed, cuddling into the pillows.

Theo opened the door, finding Garrett and Nolan. "Hey, come in," he said, opening the door.

"Cheers," Garrett said, winking at him as he breezed past. Nolan gave him a shy smile, ducking into give him a quick hug before walking in as well. Theo smirked at him, shutting the door and turning to find them standing over Brett's bed already.

He was still asleep, and now, so was Liam, cuddled around one of his pillows, mouth gaping open as a light snore filled the room.

"Looks like it's a puppy pile," Garrett said with a happy sigh, moving to the side of Brett's bed and nudging his limbs into a better position. Kicking off his shoes, he then climbed in beside Brett and snuggled into his side. Nolan looked at Theo and shrugged, pulling off his own shoes before crawling up the bed and wrapping himself around Brett's other side.

Theo watched them for a moment, a wry smile on his face. The poor things were all exhausted, and they all looked so cute curled up together. He pulled out his phone, snapping a quick photo, not one to miss such a golden opportunity when it was right in front of him.

And then he walked over to Liam's bed, stripping off shoes, socks and jeans and confiscating the pillow, wiggling in to fill the gap so that Liam was cuddling him instead, sprawled over his back.

Theo felt the week of sleepless nights catching up on him, and quickly fell asleep.

***

Theo woke up to the sound of a long, loud drawn-out moan.

His eyes slowly opened as it happened again, widening as they focused on what was happening in the other bed. Behind him, he felt Liam stirring as well, lips brushing over the back of his neck and making him shiver.

Nolan was stretched on the bed, watching with avid interest as Brett had Garrett with his legs up over his head, biting one plump, round cheek and then the other, before diving in between, his tongue stroking in sweet little circles around his hole, making him moan once more. "Oh fuck," Liam whispered, peering at them from over Theo's shoulder.

"Looks like we're missing out on the fun," Theo murmured.

Liam chuckled, hand sliding down from his chest to his cock, inside his underwear and taking him in hand. "I think we can catch up fairly quickly."

Theo moaned, leaning back against him. God, he'd missed this. Missed Liam's hands on him, his breath tickling his ear as he whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. And the whole time, he was watching as Brett teased Garrett, driving him closer and closer to the edge with just his tongue.

"Want you inside me," Liam groaned. Theo knocked his hand away, turning in his arms and kissing him, hard and desperate. He reached blindly for the drawer next to Liam's bed, pulling out the bottle of lube they always kept there for easy access.

"Want me to do it?" Theo asked.

Liam shook his head. He glanced over at Nolan, who was watching them now from the edge of Brett's bed, having snuck closer to watch them. "Nolan can do it."

"Oh fuck yes," Nolan said eagerly, jumping to his feet.

Theo chuckled, handing Nolan the lube and pulling Liam on top of him. He cupped his face in his hands, kissing him while Nolan got into position behind Liam, pulling down his sweatpants and discarding them. Theo heard the sound of the cap opening and Liam's quiet moan against his lips as Nolan got to work.

"How does it feel baby?" Theo asked, stroking his cheek.

"Fuck, so good," Liam whispered.

"What's he doing? Tell me," Theo demanded. Liam looked at him, eyes lidded, biting his lip.

"He has one finger - oh fuck - inside me," Liam moaned. "Sliding it in and out."

"Mmm, I bet it feels good," Theo smirked. He pulled Liam closer, kissing him again, soft, teasing kisses, sucking gently on his lip.

Liam moaned his agreement. Theo knew the moment Nolan added another finger, the pitch of Liam's moans changing slightly as he started to press back against it.

"How many now?" Theo whispered into his ear, biting down on it.

"Two," Liam panted.

"Taking them so well," Nolan said hoarsely from behind them. "Fuck Liam. You're so good."

At this encouragement, Liam blushed, and Theo chuckled, caressing his heated cheeks. "Such a good boy, Liam. Even Nolan agrees."

"Fuck," Liam whined, hiding his face, burying it in Theo's neck. Theo stroked his hair, smiling at Nolan.

"You think you're ready for a third one now?" Theo asked.

"Yes," Liam said hoarsely.

He nodded at Nolan, who removed his fingers, adding a little bit more lube before sliding in three fingers. Liam moaned loudly, grinding down against Theo as he moved back against Nolan's fingers. Theo bit back a curse at the delicious feeling of Liam's cock rubbing against through just the thin layer of his underwear.

Turning his head, he noticed Brett watching them, sliding his fingers in and out of Garrett, who was biting down on his hand to smother his loud moans. Theo caught Brett's gaze, both of them smirking. Oh yeah, they were going to fuck their boys so good.

"What do you think, Liam?" Theo asked, one hand trailing up and down his spine. "Are you ready? Or do you need one more?"

Brett's eyes flickered down and back up. "He's definitely gonna need one more," he winked.

"Please," Liam begged.

"You heard him, Nolan," Theo said, looking up at the blond boy kneeling between Liam's legs. "He wants one more."

Nolan's hand shook as he slipped them out, spreading lube over the fourth finger. His cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated with lust. Theo watched his face as he looked down, slowly pressing all four fingers inside of Liam, biting down on his lip as he held in his moan of appreciation.

"Oh fuck," Liam gasped, his back arching, shifting restlessly.

"How's that baby?" Theo asked. "Do you feel nice and full?"

"Yes," Liam breathed.

Theo slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Liam's hard, leaking cock. Liam's hips bucked as he moved between Nolan's fingers and Theo's, moaning wantonly now, and Theo watched his face, enraptured. "You're close, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Fuck, so close," Liam admitted, leaning down to kiss him, panting against his lips. Theo turned his head, looking at Brett, and Liam's lips moved down, sucking at his pulse.

"Is he allowed to cum?" He smirked.

Brett considered this, looking down at Garrett, who was leaking steadily against his own stomach, Brett's hand firmly wrapped around his base as his fingers of his other hand continued to move slowly in and out.

"They can come," he said eventually. "As long as it's on Nolan."

"Fuck yes," Nolan breathed, fingers pulling out of Liam as he ripped his shirt off, sliding off of the bed.

"Such a good boy," Brett praised him. "Look at you waiting so patiently."

Nolan gave him a sizzling look from where he was now kneeling between the two beds. Theo smiled, sitting up and settling Liam on his lap, facing Nolan. He lazily jerked at Liam's cock, kissing his neck and shoulders, everywhere he could reach as he brought him to the edge and held him there, waiting for Brett and Garrett.

Brett released Garrett, sitting back with a smirk as the blond got up on shaky legs and moved to stand in front of Nolan. All three of them watched with avid interest as Garrett stroked himself, panting for breath, moans slipping from his lips as he tried to last just a little bit longer. Nolan looked at him, opening his mouth, and that was his undoing. He gripped one hand in Nolan's hair, holding him still as he came on his face, painting it white, some of it catching on his tongue, the rest sliding down and dripping onto his chest.

"Lovely," Brett said, pulling Garrett back against him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Garrett sighed, leaning back into him, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Your turn," Theo whispered into Liam's ear.

“I don’t think I could stand up right now,” Liam admitted. With the way his thighs were trembling, Theo agreed with him.

Nolan looked at Liam, blue eyes earnest. “Want me to move closer, Liam?” His lips turned up in an angelic smile and Theo grinned into Liam’s neck. This kid was too much, seriously.

“Yes, come here,” Liam panted, reaching for him.

Nolan scooted over, kneeling between Liam’s legs but Liam grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss. Nolan moaned, kissing him back. Theo watched them with a smile, increasing his pace until Liam arched in his grasp, breaking free from Nolan with a loud groan. Nolan leaned down, swallowing his cock down as Liam came. He wasn’t able to swallow it all down, and even more come dribbled down his chin.

Brett and Garrett both stood up, moving over to Nolan and examining him. “You’ve made such a mess,” he scolded Garrett and Liam. “You boys better clean this up.”

Garrett smirked, dropping to his knees beside Nolan, licking up his neck, while Liam kissed along his chin in slow, sloppy kisses.

Theo felt himself grow impossibly harder at the sight of the two boys cleaning up Nolan, who was preening like a cat under their attention. It didn’t help that Liam’s ass was rubbing against him as he moved closer to Nolan, a delicious grind that soon had Theo throwing his head back, panting. Brett, standing over the three boys, smirked at him.

“Getting a little worked up there, Theo?” He asked innocently.

“More than a little,” Liam snickered, leaning back against Theo’s chest, still moving his hips and rubbing his lovely ass over Theo’s cock. Theo gripped his hips, holding him still, gritting his teeth.

“Oh baby boy, you’re in for it now,” he vowed.

“Promises, promises,” Liam teased.

Theo looked up at Brett, eyes narrowed, and Brett met his gaze with a smirk. “Up you get boys, time for some fun,” Brett said in a low voice. They all stood up, stripping off the remainder of their clothes until they were all naked. Theo watched as Brett moved the chair away from the desk between the two beds, lightly pushing Nolan into it.

“You get to enjoy the show, sweetheart,” he said quietly, giving him a soft kiss. Nolan nodded, shifting and making himself comfortable.

Brett turned back, looking at Garrett and Liam. “As for you two. I want you both bent over that desk and presenting those pretty little holes of yours.”

“Jesus Christ,” Garrett breathed, almost tripping over his own feet to comply. Liam followed suit a bit slower, looking at them over his shoulder as he leaned over the desk, reaching back with both hands to spread his cheeks apart.

Garrett glanced at him and did the same, and Brett and Theo stood there admiring them for a moment.

“Lovely,” Theo sighed, eyes flicking from one boy to the other and back again. His eyes were drawn to Liam’s gorgeous hole, gaping open slightly thanks to Nolan having stretched him out. His cock twitched in his hand, desperate to be inside.

Brett turned towards Theo, eyes shining with amusement. He leaned down, claiming Theo’s mouth with a hard and possessive kiss. He smiled against his lips. “No mercy,” he murmured.

Theo nodded, a little dazed, but then Brett often had that effect on him. He watched as Brett moved over to Garrett, leaning over him to whisper something in his ear. The sight of his tanned skin against Garrett’s fairer skin was pretty, and Theo sighed as he stepped closer, eyes slowly drifting to Liam.

He placed a hand on Liam, admiring the way his own tattooed skin looked next to Liam’s unmarked back. And then, inevitably, his attention was drawn to the muscles that adorned Liam’s broad shoulders, stroking his fingers over them lovingly. He really had missed him, missed being able to do this every night.

“Theo, please,” Liam begged, head turned to the side, chest pressed down against the desk.

“So impatient,” Theo said, hand trailing down his spine to grip his ass. Liam’s hands were in the way, however, so he grabbed his wrists in one hand, keeping them locked behind Liam’s back as he used his other hand to guide his cock to the other boy’s greedy hole.

“Don’t tease,” Liam whispered as Theo paused, taking a deep breath to steel himself.

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” Theo smirked.

With a grunt he thrust forwards, impaling Liam in a single movement, both of them cursing. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Liam babbled. As promised, Theo gave him no mercy, fucking into him hard and fast, groaning at the way Liam’s ass gripped him.

Next to him, Brett was doing the same to Garrett, pinning him to the desk with a hand in the middle of his back, fucking into him with a single-minded intensity. And behind him, he could hear Nolan’s quiet cries of pleasure as he jerked off, watching the four of them fucking like rabbits.

Garrett leaned towards Liam, eyes pleading and the two of them kissed, lips and tongue meeting and crashing messily as they bounced with the force of the thrusts behind them. Theo bared his teeth into a grin, feeling his balls tightening. It had been far too long since he’d been inside Liam and he was so close already. He slowed down, grinding into him, pressing against Liam’s prostate with every swivel of his hips, making him wail against Garrett’s lips.

“You feel so good,” Theo groaned, fingers clenching into Liam’s skin with bruising force. “So fucking good for me, baby.”

He could feel the desk shifting with every thrust of Brett’s hips, the blond boy being pushed further up. Brett growled, pulling him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He snapped.

“Nowhere,” Garrett panted. “Fuck, Brett, keep going. I’m so close.”

Liam moaned his agreement, trying to push back against Theo but he couldn’t get any purchase.

“I’m gonna come,” Theo warned Brett, hips stuttering, head falling back as he moaned Liam’s name, his toes curling.

Brett leaned towards Theo, biting his ear. “Then come,” he whispered, his breath hot on Theo’s skin.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Theo moaned, releasing Liam’s arms and gripping both of his hips as he fucked him through his orgasm, filling him up his come. Every spasm of his cock made Theo moan, and Liam pushed himself up onto his elbows, fucking back against him, panting and moaning and squirming as he sought his own release, almost sobbing when it finally came. He coated the desk beneath him with his come, whimpering, his head hanging down, legs shaking.

Theo leaned over him, resting his head on Liam’s back, listening to Garrett and Brett moaning through their own orgasms, watching them through lidded eyes. Brett pulled out of Garrett, painting his back with thick strings of come, before pulling him up and holding him against his chest with one hand, the other moving down to take Garrett’s cock in hand. Only a few pumps saw him covering Brett’s hand and his own stomach with his come.

“Such a good boy,” Brett crooned, nuzzling his neck, pressing soft kisses into his skin. Garrett leaned back against him, chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon.

“Let me up?” Liam asked in a quiet voice. Theo nodded, groaning as he stood up, easing out of Liam and helping him to his feet and over to the bed. Liam gave him a sated smile as Theo leaned down to kiss him.

Theo flopped onto the bed beside him, putting his arm around him.

The two of them turned to Nolan just in time to watch him come, whimpering through the hand that covered his own mouth, eyes glazed. Brett was kneeling in front of him, whispering to him, stroking his thighs, telling him how good he’d been, how perfect, doing exactly what he was told. Nolan lapped it all up like an eager puppy, leaning forwards for a kiss, which Brett indulged, meeting him halfway.

Liam turned his head, looking at Theo, his lips pouting slightly. Theo smiled at him, cupping his chin and tilting him up, kissing him softly.

“That what you wanted?” Theo asked with a smirk.

“Yep,” Liam breathed, kissing him again.

This time they all ended up on Brett’s bed, cuddled up while he put a movie on. They crawled under the covers, dozing lightly, enjoying each other’s warmth and company. Theo smiled down at Liam, who had fallen asleep against him half an hour into it. It was the perfect way to spend their reunion.


	13. Chapter 13

When Liam got back from class, his and Brett's room was empty. Everyone had work or class for at least a few more hours, but Liam didn't mind. Since they'd started this whole thing, he'd had very little time to himself. It was sort of a relief to change into a pair of sweatpants and fall back against Brett's bed with a happy sigh. He stretched out, luxuriating in how big and comfortable it was. When they'd first moved in here a few years ago, Brett had dibsed the larger bed because of his height, and Liam had given in without much of a fight. He'd spent his fair share of time in it anyway.   


Snuggling under the covers, Liam decided to indulge himself with a nap.   


He woke to lips pressed against his neck and a hand lightly trailing down his stomach.   


"To what do I owe the pleasure of finding you in my bed?" Brett asked, his voice low and rough against Liam's ear.   


Liam hummed, leaning back against him, sleepy and warm. "No reason in particular," he murmured. "I was just taking a nap."   


"And do you want me to leave you to your nap?" Brett asked. Liam could hear the slight pout in his voice and smiled.   


"You could join me," he suggested, turning slightly to look at him, eyes half open.   


"You look so adorable right now," Brett replied. "With your hair all messy and your sleepy eyes." His hand moved up Liam's chest to cup his cheek, and Liam leaned into the contact, eyes closing as he hummed his contentment. Brett leaned closer, lips brushing his. "But I'm not tired," he whispered against Liam's mouth.

"What are you then?" Liam teased, opening his eyes and gazing up at him. As an answer, Brett possessed his mouth, coaxing it open and licking inside. Liam moaned, turning and reaching for him. It hadn't been just him and Brett for months now, and Liam found himself suddenly desperate for him, all traces of sleep disappearing as he looped his arms around Brett's neck and kissed him back hungrily.

"Liam?" Brett said, pulling away slightly to look down at him.   


"Yeah?" Liam asked, fingers playing with his hair.   


"Will you fuck me?" Brett asked. He bit at his lip, looking adorably uncertain and Liam stilled. It wasn't that Brett was never the bottom. Liam had fucked him a few times over the years, it was the way he was asking, all shy, a blush dusting his cheeks. He cupped his cheek, searching his face.   


"Of course, Brett, if that's what you want?" He replied. "Or is there something more you wanted?"

Brett frowned. "I think I'm in the mood for soft and slow today. Is that okay?" He asked.   


Liam smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him. "More than okay," he whispered. While he loved getting fucked hard and fast, sometimes going slowly was even more intense, and profoundly more intimate. He had to think back even longer to the last time they'd had sex like that. Probably since before they'd broken up.   


They both wriggled around, swapping places, and Liam stretched out at Brett's side, leaning down to kiss him. "You know it's okay to ask for what you want, right?" Liam said quietly.   


"I know," Brett replied. "That's why I asked." His eyes were wide and trusting as he looked up at Liam, and the shorter boy kissed him gently, softly exploring his mouth. Brett sighed, returning his kiss, hands stroking up and down Liam's back.   


Liam pulled away after a minute. "Is it weird to say I've missed you?" He asked.   


Brett shook his head. "No, I know what you mean. I've missed this too. Us."   


"Yeah," Liam agreed, feeling troubled. It was a tricky situation. He was dating Theo primarily, but also Brett, Garrett and Nolan, sometimes Mason and Corey. It was generally a big puppy pile, but it felt almost wrong to have Brett to himself like this, like it was cheating. And yet it wasn't. He shook his head, clearing it and focusing back on the gorgeous man lying underneath him. "We should take some time," he suggested. "Just every now and again."   


Brett's smile was adorable, and Liam melted. He presented this tough guy act, but he was a complete sweetheart. It was why Liam had fallen for him in the first place. "I'd like that," Brett admitted.   


"We should all make date night a thing," Liam nodded. "Have some one on one time. Make everyone feel special."   


Brett pulled him down for a kiss, smiling against his lips. "Always thinking of others," he murmured. "This is why everyone loves you."   


"You're the one who takes care of everyone," Liam shot back, sucking on his lip and releasing it. "And that's why everyone loves you."   


"I thought it was because I'm hot and the life of the party," Brett smirked.   


Liam smiled, kissing one cheek and then the other. "You're more than that," he said, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're gorgeous, and funny, and thoughtful, and confident." Each word was punctuated with a kiss on Brett's lips, each kiss getting longer, deeper. "And fuck, so sexy," he gasped. Brett was blushing, burying his face in Liam's neck and sucking at his pulse.   


"Stop it," he complained.   


"Never," Liam grinned, moaning slightly as Brett sucked a hickey into his neck. "You're amazing, Brett. You deserve to be told that every day."

Brett went still underneath him, face still tucked into Liam's neck. "Sometimes I look at you and I think that I must have been crazy to let you go," he said quietly.  His fingers splayed on Liam's back, just holding him. "I thought I didn't deserve you, so I fucked it up." He gave a heavy sigh. "But then I couldn't quit you, not entirely. I never let you get far enough from me to find something real. I just kept dragging you back, like the selfish prick I am."   


Liam listened to him, though he ached to interrupt. He'd had no idea that Brett felt this amount of self-loathing, that he thought like this. He bit his lip hard, feeling tension in every muscle as he strained to stay still, to let Brett pour out his demons.   


"I can't even let you be with Theo," he admitted, voice wavering. "Even though you glow when you're with him. He makes you so happy. Why can't I just let you have that?"

His fingers were digging into Liam's back, his tears dripping down his face and against Liam's neck. Liam cuddled in closer, soothing him with a kiss to the top of his head, arms tightening around him.   


"Because you love me," Liam said quietly but firmly, "and I love you. Just like you love Theo, and Garrett, and Nolan. We might not be conventional, but we're all here because we want to be."   


He pulled away slightly, coaxing Brett's face away from his neck and wiping at his tears. "Loving me doesn't make you selfish, Brett. You have a big heart, full of love, too much love for any one person, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."   


Brett sniffed. "You think so?" He asked hoarsely.   


"I know so," Liam said. "You're not holding me back, Brett. You're lifting me up, supporting me, encouraging me to live my best life. You're my best friend."   


Brett smiled, gaze dropping down. He considered this and then nodded. "Okay," he whispered.   


"Feel better?" Liam asked, tenderly stroking his cheek.   


"Yeah," Brett said, looking back up at him. "That had been eating at me for awhile, I think. The Corey thing brought it back to the surface."   


Liam kissed him gently. "Next time, a little less brooding and a little more talking."   


"Definitely," Brett agreed. "I love you."   


"I love you too," Liam smiled.

He pressed soft kisses to Brett's face, moving along his jaw and down his neck, smiling as Brett sighed and bared his neck to him. A scrape of his teeth down the tendon of his neck had Brett moaning his name. He pinned Brett with his hips and bit down, smirking as Brett bucked underneath him, moaning again.   


"Shhh," Liam hushed him, licking over the light mark he'd made. "Let me take care of you."   


"Fuck," Brett said, looking up at him, eyes dazed. "I forgot how damn sexy it is when you take control."   


Liam smirked, leaning down to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip and coaxing his mouth open. He stroked Brett's tongue with his, eyes lidded as he watched Brett's eyes flutter closed. He sucked on Brett's tongue and pulled back, licking his lips. "Let go," Liam urged. "I'll catch you."   


Brett's eyes remained closed but he nodded, settling more comfortably into the bed. He looked relaxed, and Liam watched him for a moment before his gaze dropped to Brett's chest.   


It never ceased to amaze Liam how ripped Brett was. Whether he was dressed up and looking fierce or lying in bed with soft, sleepy eyes, Brett was gorgeous, almost untouchably so. His beauty was like a mask, hiding the heart that bled underneath. It was easy to forgot how sensitive Brett was when you focused on the mask and Liam resolved never to forget again.   


Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on Brett's pec, swirling his tongue, laving at his skin as he kissed his way down, nipping and sucking and tasting, worshipping every dip and plane of his muscled chest and stomach. Brett's stomach was sensitive, and he moaned as Liam bit down lightly just beneath his belly button. He looked up, finding Brett watching him, silver eyes shining with lust. Liam released his tender flesh, licking over it, keeping Brett's gaze as he paused at the edge of his pants, fingers gently rubbing circles into his hips.

"What are you waiting for?" Brett huffed impatiently, hips rising up off the bed.   


Liam just smiled. "I was just admiring you," he said, winking at him. "You're gorgeous."

Brett rolled his eyes, though he blushed a little, and Liam grinned as he started attacking Brett's pants, deftly unbuttoning them and tugging them down his muscular thighs. He threw them away and pushed Brett's legs apart, slotting in between them and looking down at his tight briefs, tented by his erection. He sighed happily, resting his weight on one hand so that he could bring his other to the leaking tip of Brett's cock, rubbing it through the fabric in soft little circles.   


With a throaty moan, Brett bucked his hips, eyes closing in pleasure.

One of Brett's favourite things to do was to edge and tease you until you literally couldn't take any more, and Liam was tempted to give him the same treatment, to pin him to his bed and stroke him until he was a moaning, begging mess.

But that would have to be for another time. Brett had asked for soft and slow, and Liam wanted to give him what he needed, to take care of him, the same way Brett always did for him.

He released Brett's cock, sitting up so that he could rub his hands up and down Brett's thighs, gently caressing them. Brett's legs fell open wider and he sighed, a soft smile on his lips, eyelashes fluttering slightly against his cheeks. 

Liam leaned down, chasing his fingers with his lips, kissing up the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, moving higher and higher, lips dragging. He was close enough to smell how turned on Brett was, and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste.

He eased down Brett's underwear, freeing his cock from its confinement and nuzzling it, tongue swiping up his length and over the head, gathering up the bitter liquid beaded on his tip. Brett groaned his name, hands sinking into his hair and gripping. Liam smiled, looking up to find Brett watching him, and he held his gaze as he licked around the head a few times, before closing his eyes and swallowing him down. It was slow and sensual, Liam hollowing his cheeks as he gently sucked. Brett urged him on with little tugs, whimpering his name, but Liam kept the same maddening pace, holding Brett's hips still as he explored every inch of Brett's cock with his lips and tongue.

Liam hummed around Brett's cock, sucking off with a pop and letting his eyes wander back up to Brett. He was painfully hard now, desperate to be inside of Brett, to make him feel good. He crawled up Brett's body, kissing him tenderly, and Brett wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of him and moaning into his mouth as it brought their cocks into contact. Liam swallowed down the moan, bracing himself up on his arms as he rolled into Brett, writhing against him with long, slow strokes, their cocks brushing again and again. Liam threw his head back with a moan. "Fuck, that feels good," he panted.

Brett leaned up and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, sucking a light bruise into his skin. "Liam," he whispered breathily. "I need you."   
Liam tilted his head up and kissed him, before moving away and rolling towards Brett's bedside table, quickly finding the lube. He sat up, looking down at Brett, thinking.   


"On your side," he instructed, "and put your knee up."

He rolled over, rearranging himself until he was comfortable, bringing his knee up and baring himself to Liam's gaze. Liam swallowed, his mouth running dry. The long line of Brett's back and the way his ass was pushed out looked absolutely delicious, and he scrambled back towards him, kissing the back of his neck as his hands explored Brett's warm skin, trailing up and down his hip and down over the curve of his ass. "God, you're so beautiful," he murmured, "I can't keep my hands off of you."   


His words made Brett shiver and lean back against him, seeking his warmth, and Liam looped his arm over his hip to hold him close, nuzzling at his neck. He loved spooning Brett. Loved the way his knees slotted in so perfectly behind Brett's, the way his ass rubbed up against his cock, the way he could press kisses against his neck and shoulder, and still be able to touch and explore. It was so intimate and so powerful, showing Brett's trust in him, that he would let himself be vulnerable like, let himself be held. Liam relished it, holding him tight until he felt Brett starting to shift impatiently against him.

Reaching back, he grabbed the lube, uncapping it and spreading some on his fingers. Nudging Brett's leg up a little higher, he ran a slick digit over Brett's entrance, lips pressed to his neck as he gently eased his finger inside. Brett sighed his name, arching his back and pressing back, making it go deeper.   


"I thought you wanted slow," Liam teased, nipping at his neck.   


"This isn't slow, this is glacial," Brett complained.   


Liam laughed, wriggling his finger before withdrawing it and pressing back in, spreading the lube around. Once he was satisfied, he added a second finger, rubbing against his inner walls and coaxing them to relax. Brett moaned as he rubbed against the firm bundle of nerves inside him, bucking his hips. He circled it, tapping it hard and smirking as Brett whimpered. "Good?" He asked.   


"You know it is," Brett groaned, starting to move back against his finger.

"Yeah," Liam agreed, reaching up with his other hand and gripping Brett's hair, tipping it back so that Brett was looking up at him. "Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it."   


Brett's eyes were dark, filled with lust. "It feels amazing," he said hoarsely, "but still nowhere near as good as your cock would."   


Liam bit back a groan, eyes glittering. Brett knew exactly what he was doing, a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips.   


"You ready for me?" He growled. "You want me to fill you up?"   


It was Brett's turn to bite his lip, eyes going molten silver. "Please," he whispered.

He withdrew his fingers, slicking up his cock and holding Brett still with his tight grip in his hair as he used his other hand to guide his cock to Brett's entrance, his tip rubbing over him and catching on his rim. He took a shuddering breath as he eased inside, eyes closing as the tight grip of Brett's ass stole the breath from his lungs.   


"Fuck, so tight," he groaned. "Brett, baby, you feel so good."   


He released Brett's hair and plastered himself along his back, lips falling back to his neck, sliding the rest of the way in and wrapping his arm around Brett. They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting while Brett adjusted and 

Liam tried to stay as still as possible. It was hard though, when all he desperately wanted to do was  _ move _ .

Brett reached up and tangled his fingers with Liam's, holding their intertwined hands against his chest as he wriggled, letting out a light moan as Liam's cock slid in a little deeper. "Fuck," Brett panted. "I can never get over how good you fill me up. Your cock is perfect."   


"You're perfect," Liam muttered through gritted teeth, eyes wet with tears as his muscles strained, starting to shake with need. "Brett, please."   


"Yes," Brett urged him. "Fuck, Liam, move please."   


The last word was a whine, and Liam responded to it instinctively, sliding out and then back in, moaning his pleasure into Brett's flushed skin.   


The air was soon filled with the sounds of flesh smacking and Brett's moans and pleas for more, more, more, and Liam gave him everything he had, long, slow strokes that worked them both up higher and higher, the ember building inside them being fanned higher and hotter with every roll of Liam's hips. He closed his eyes, relishing in this close, intimate moment, in how good Brett felt around him, in how deeply they were connected. Sweat beaded on Liam's skin as his hips started to snap a little faster, a little harder, both of them moaning louder, shaking with the intensity.   


"Oh fuck," Brett cried as Liam shifted slightly, the movement bringing the head of his cock slamming against Brett's prostate. Liam hit it again, and then again, bucking harder until he was seeing stars behind his eyelids, so close now that it was almost painful.   


"Brett," he moaned. "Fuck I'm so close."   


"Me too," Brett panted, bringing their linked hands down to his cock, wrapping Liam's hand around it and guiding its rhythm. Liam moaned, biting down on his neck as his thrusts grew even more erratic.

The moment, when it came, took him by complete surprise. One second he was on the brink, and the next he was plummeting over it, groaning Brett's name as he strained up and came inside of him, his cock pulsing and his whole body shuddering. The whole time, Brett moved their hands over his own cock, pumping it furiously, until he was spilling over their hands, his ass clamping down on Liam's cock like a vice, making him whimper.   


Liam gasped, his lungs burning, his muscles aching, pleasure still zipping up and down his spine, all the way down to his fingers and toes. He cuddled up against Brett's back, feeling overwhelmed and yet ecstatic.   


"Fuck," Brett whispered after a minute, his breathing starting to even out. "That was amazing."   


Liam hummed his agreement, completely spent. The urge to close his eyes and slip back into his nap was far too tempting.   


"Was it what you needed?" He asked sleepily.   


Brett was quiet, contemplating. "Yeah," he said eventually. "It helped a lot actually."   


"I'm glad," Liam said. "Love you."   


The other boy leaned back against him with a happy sigh. "I love you too."   


"Can we take that nap now?" Liam asked, eyelids heavy all of a sudden.   


Brett chuckled. "After we shower, definitely," he agreed.   


Liam gave a sleepy protest as Brett eased himself off of Liam's softening cock and turned, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Stay," Liam whined.   


"Shower first," Brett said firmly, his eyes fond.   


Liam groaned. "Fine."

Of course, as soon as the water hit his body he was wide awake. And a naked and wet Brett needed to be shown appreciation, and lots of it. Round two was nowhere near as soft, but Brett didn't seem to be complaining. And when they finally dried off and staggered back to bed, they fell asleep with Brett tucked in against Liam's chest, holding him tight, both of them smiling in their sleep.


End file.
